The Void Hawk
by Hector Flores
Summary: Rescued by a Mandalorian clan, he would one day grow to be the most feared and respected Smuggler the galaxy will ever know, this is the story of Harry Potter, or how others would come to call him the Void Hawk.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

I honestly don't know how or why I know the things I know or can do the things I can do. I would say my life is pretty interesting but, let's face it, it's more tragic than interesting. I was about a year old when this horrible decrepit man murdered my mother and father. I think his name was Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

Too bad for him, my mother's family had a nasty secret. She wasn't entirely human and that sometimes made members of her family develop a rather nasty ability, the ability to use magic to assimilate everything a person ever knew. They call it an assimilation spell, but I call that unimaginative naming. It's more of a description than a name.

As it turns out Thomas hit me with a curse or at least he tried, I must have been so scared that I unintentionally cast that very assimilation spell at him, the funny thing is I cast it point blank range, I guess he loved to gloat. The second the spell hit him, I knew everything he knew and had every single ability he had.

Not bad for a one-year-old don't you think so? Anyways as soon as the spell did that, his body and soul burst into a million sparkles of light. It has been two years since and I had to say something, he sure looked nice blowing up like that, reminds me of fireworks.

Anyways since my folks were dead, some genius decided to leave me on the doorstep of my only living relatives. After two years of living with my so called family, meaning my horse faced Aunt, and my pig like Uncle and Cousin, I really wish I had a wand or that they came close enough so I could do to them what I did to Thomas.

They never came close to me, and without a wand or some means to cast my spell getting my revenge on the fools would have to wait. Not that I can do anything with this body I got. I am not getting fed, I am wearing rags not even a hobo would wear, and vaccinations and medical treatment was my Uncle beating me with a short mallet.

Like I said with this body my options are limited, so I had no choice but to wait my time and when the time came vengeance shall be mine.

For the longest time I was no better than a house elf, no I take that back, a house elf would be better treated than I was. I was living worse than a house elf. I did all those disgusting things my Aunt was too good, or at least she said she was, to do for herself. I took care of the gardening, cooking, cleaning, washing, and separating the garbage.

The gardening was actually pleasant since I knew several garden snakes I could talk with, my only friends really. They ate the mice in the place I slept, and most of them were rather friendly. I was tempted to ask them to bite my so called relatives, but I didn't have the heart to ask them to put something that disgusting in their mouths.

My fifth year was probably my best and my worst. I was invited to go with Dudley and his friends to the zoo. It was his birthday and Dudley, my cousin, was going to get a new game system, a trip to the zoo he loved so much or so did my Uncle Vernon say and they could not leave me alone in the house, something about burning the entire place down if I was left on my on.

The place Dudley loved was of course filled with creatures much like he and his parents were, cold blooded. I guess I shouldn't insult the reptiles by comparing them with Dudley, Vernon and my horse faced Aunt Petunia.

There was a massive boa constrictor on one of the displays, Dudley kept knocking on the glass trying to make the snake do something. I was tempted to tell him that this poor snake was not a dog for him to do tricks, but Dudley seeing that the Boa would not even move left towards where his parents had bought for them some ice cream.

I looked at the Boa, _"I am sorry my idiot cousin is so disrespectful. He is just as bad with me truth be told, you must be so bored just lying on this thing."_ The massive snake opened her eyes and moved till we were looking at each other's eyes. She was bowed and looked at the place Dudley and his friends were at, then she moved her head and looked straight up and began shaking her head.

To me was the clear sign off I get this all the time, _"Must be really annoying. So where are you from?"_ She began to point her tail at a small sign by the window. Boa Constrictor, Brazil. I bet is nice there I guess I should really ask if I want to know.

" _Was it nice there?"_ She began to point at the same sign pretty much telling me to read more of it. Born in captivity, guess we both have that in common. _"Born in captivity, too bad. I bet it would be nice there."_

That is when I heard something I wish I hadn't and so did most of the people and animals in the reptile section of the zoo as a matter of fact. **"DUDLEY YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THAT SNAKE IS DOING"**

Out of nowhere Dudley pretty much sucker punched me out of the way and wouldn't you know it, that is when the glass of the display case sort of disappeared. The second it did the large Boa came out and began to pretend to attempt to bite Dudley and his friends, I was almost laughing at seeing them scared. She was just joking after all.

That is when I heard her speak, _"Thanks for your help amigo, Brazil here I come!"_

The manager of the zoo was apologizing profusely that he didn't know where the glass was, or reassure them that the Boa was not poisonous or would ever harm them. Dudley was swearing that the Boa was trying to eat him, Petunia was screaming that the snake should be found and killed.

"Dudley you know Harry was talking about it, don't you think it's weird that the snake didn't try and bite him?"

I really hate Dudley and his parents that are true, but his friends were no saints either. I guess I should really add them to the people to kill list.

As soon as we got home and the other people went away Vernon kicked me out to the backyard and gave me a beating like I had never received before. I honestly thought he wanted to kill me. I left to bleed to death on his backyard. The next day would be my best day ever, I would gain something I would never have. I just didn't know it.

The next morning Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and his friends were going to receive a treat for putting up with the bad behavior of the Dursley Family Slave. They each had a bat and they looked like they were going to take turns beating something open, and that something was me.

That very second a strange light appeared overhead and a large metal object came down from the sky, it landed on the house crushing it to pieces. I heard Dudley screaming about his PlayStation. Out of the large metal ship, came people dressed from head to toe in armor. They walked over to me and one of them, a woman I think picked me up from the ground.

Vernon put his hand on her and looked at her, "You can't take that thing from us. You must live our Freak, he is our slave and pays for the damages you caused my home!" She pulled out a large knife and slit his throat right on the spot.

The other armored men took out their pistols and blasted the others. Finally one of them told the others in a language I didn't know something. They gathered the bodies and put them in the rubble of the house and burned the house and the bodies to ashes before taking me inside the ship.

That was the day I was rescued from my enslavement, that was the day I gained something I never had before, the thing I gained was a family. For you see at the tender age of five I became a member of a Mandalorian clan as the lady explained to me, the clan was called Clan Spar, and the other thing I gained was a baby sister by the name of Akaavi.

I don't know if this was fate, destiny or even some higher power working for my benefit the only thing I knew was that for once in my life I was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

People considered said around me that I was one strange kid, no matter how harsh the training they put me through I went to took to it like a fish to water. Mother was a very strict teacher and with good reason, she often said that no matter how harsh she was with me, real combat would be a lot worse.

I mastered my blaster and my jump jet by the time most kids back home went to middle school. I couldn't possibly be happier, I had a family that taught me things, a family that loved me and cared about my future, and parents who guided me in the proper way of doing things. The only downside I would say is that I didn't get to spend much time with my sister.

Akaavi was my sister, my best friend, and the person I loved to spar against all rolled into one. Father often said that we tried to outdo each other so much that we ended up motivating each other. The others even made a joke that had I not joined the Clan, Akaavi would have ended up trying to marry me. I swear they only say that when I am eating or drinking something to make me choke.

They found my reaction very funny, and as the training progressed I would sometimes get sent on missions. Some missions were done with other clan members and some other were done by myself. As I kept going to the missions I began to experiment with the abilities I learned long ago. These so-called magic abilities and spells that I just knew.

During one of the missions, I decided to send the energy of a spell through the metal of my blaster pistol. The result was something that caught me by surprise, the energy got mixed in with the shot and was sent towards the target, it had been a basic incineration spell. The minute I fired the pistol a large blast came out looking like a ball of flames, it burned my enemy to ashes in a single shot.

The look that the pirates gave me as they watched their leader burn to ashes in a matter of seconds was priceless, I swear they looked like they were about ready to piss their pants and run for dear life. Too bad that I could keep doing the same thing, but with different spells. I eliminated the entire pirate group and managed to learn quite a few things from them.

Some of them I hit with the assimilation spell sent through my blaster pistol, this improved my range with the spells tremendously and since I used it on species I never met, I managed to learn quite a bit about their species and language.

As I kept learning more and more about the different species during my missions, our Clan leader decided to allow me to take more and more missions by myself. I still don't understand why Akaavi was always so upset when I returned back home with a trophy or two. I thought that I needed something to prove I accomplish what was asked of me on the missions.

Between the training, missions and my family I was too busy to notice the passage of time, in a matter of what I felt was the briefest of times my sister became a strong, skilled beauty. I was taken by surprise one day when Mother told me the clan actually had chosen the man my sister would marry.

I was not happy, to say the least, the man in question came from a Clan that I or any other Clan would ever consider them to be Mandalorians. It was a new clan that was just formed, and as far as anyone knew they had yet to go through the challenges of skill and courage all Mandalorians must go through to be considered Mandalorians.

Without these trials, and having not done the rights of passage and adulthood I consider them pretenders on most days and on my worst days an insult to our culture. Mother didn't want things to go bad between the Clans, and especially since Akaavi would marry them to form a stronger tie between our Clans.

Mother decided that I didn't need to come back to the Clan to report mission results anymore, she even told me she needed no trophy to show a mission was successful. I was permitted to report through the holographic communication terminal on my ship. As my mother and matriarch of our Clan, I could not disobey her.

When I became twenty-one years old that is when my life fell into darkness once again, something that I would never expect happened. Clan Rook accused my Clan of betraying the Empire, they actually fabricated evidence to make my Clan look like traitors, the punishment for treason was death. I cried for an entire day in my ship, the idea that my family being killed like that hurt me like nothing I ever felt.

The next day my eyes were red from crying, but sadness was gone and rage replaced my sadness. "I will never again work for these blasted imperials! They can stupid enough to be fooled into thinking Clan Spar are traitors, then they are absolute morons."

I went through space until I reached the territory that belonged to the Galactic Republic, I kept my dual blaster pistols, my armor, and my pride as a Mandalorian. If I was the last member of my Clan I would wear our Clan symbol with pride. The first thing I needed to do was plan to get enough credits, resources and possibly connections.

I needed to gather all these things to achieve one thing without fail. I would hunt down those responsible for framing my Clan, I will find those that planned the ruin of my Clan, and I would find those that benefited from the death of my Clan and I would make them pay for throwing my Clan, family and everything I loved down the toilet.

The quickest way to gather all these things was to become a smuggler. With the smuggling contracts and connections, I would gather intelligence and information quickly. I would also gather contacts and information sources from the underworld. People may try to hide the truth, but in the underworld, there was nothing secret or hidden.

I knew that it would take time but I didn't care, I was alone again and this time I would not let the one that made me this way get away with it. I don't care what I had to go through, but my family and Clan will be avenged.

Being a smuggler was by far easy, it was not what I would call Spiritually uplifting or be challenging but I at the very least was making good money and I didn't have to trade in that horrible garbage they called Spice, or in any other dishonorable merchandise. I may be a Smuggler, but deep down I was still a Mandalorian and I was not about to disgrace my Clan by doing something that dishonorable.

I might end up a Dar'manda and I don't want that, I would never get to meet my clan in the afterlife if I did. I have been making a good amount of money by selling weapons, and thanks to my training there was no one better that knew as much on the subject of weapons as I did.

My magic was also another boon that I am very thankful for, I could basically buy weapons that were pretty much two steps from being scrap, and with a simple spell, they were back to being brand new. I could probably turn turbo laser turrets I found in a wrecked ship and turned into something that just came out of the assembly line.

I could probably do the same things with ships truth be told, and I did. My current ship was once a derelict piece of space junk my mother and I found while training in combat in space. I kid you not, the ship that I am currently flying was abandoned out in the middle of space. My restoration magic did wonders for this thing, and it only took me a year to get this thing to being good as new.

Mom used to joke that if I didn't make it as a warrior, I could open my own ship repair shop. Akaavi used to kid that maybe I should be made the Clan Quartermaster. Damn it, I keep remembering my Clan and every time I do I realize something as a tear drops from my eyes, I really miss them.

Well, at least dad will never see how much of a crybaby I become.

My latest job was to deliver a set of turbo laser turrets to a miserable place called Ord Mantel. I swear this sale better pay good, I am delivering a bunch of weapons to a person in the middle of a war zone. If this doesn't scream Hazard Pay anything in my life ever did. Who knows I might be able to fight something half decent.

As soon as I made it past the blockade and landed on the place on the planet I met a man who had half his face in tattoos, this was giving me a feeling that this guy was as trustworthy as a Hutt. "Pretty impressive Captain, you made it here and your ship is still in one piece."

I placed my hands on my hips and smiled, this was for me to have my blasters close if anything else. "It's all thanks to my lightning reflexes and crackerjack flying." I was ready to blast the fool if he tried anything like kill me and steal everything I had.

"So you got a lot of experience getting shot at. I just need you to sign this delivery form and I will take off these Turrets off your hands and have my boss pay you for this merchandise." I was about ready to sign when a man with dark tanned skin ran into the port, he looked like he was out of breath.

"Bad news Skavak, the separatist just took over the surface to air turrets. Why the hell is a MANDO HERE!" Well I guess he wasn't as out of breath as I thought if he can still shout like that, part of me wanted to blast him for talking to me like that, but I guess he was pretty stressed out so I decided to let that go, just once, though, if he insults my people or my clan I will make him a pile of ashes no bigger than my thumb.

"The Captain here was just delivering the Turrets our boss ordered. Bad news Captain if the separatist got control of that you will never leave the planet in one piece, you could also say that you can kiss doing business on this planet goodbye. This was the last friendly port in the entire planet."

I looked at Skavak and at the guy in front of us, "And who exactly is this guy?" The guy put away his rifle long enough to realize he was pointing at me. Skavak just laughed as I asked and saw what the other guy was doing.

"Don't mind him, Captain, Mandalorians tend to cause people to act stupid out fear they cause, this is Corso he works here in the port as Port Security. Don't just stand there Corso greet the Captain, and come and help me unload these turrets."

I smiled and began to walk towards the exit, "Don't worry about it Corso, let me do you and the other people around here a favor and take care of your separatist problem with those controls. It will be a good chance for me to get a little exercise, my trigger fingers been feeling a bit rusty. I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter."

As I stepped outside I was surrounded with the echoes of combat, the smell of burning wreckage and blood suddenly I felt very much relaxed and felt right at home. Like I said I might be a Smuggler now, but I will always be a Mandalorian deep down.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

 _A/N: To those that think Harry should have worked for the Imperials, let me ask you one question. Would you work for the people that framed and killed your entire family? Harry Potter is one of the last living members of Clan Spar, he doesn't even know Akaavi is actually alive. He will not attend Hogwarts since he doesn't any good memories of that planet so he will never have a reason to return. Hope this answers a few of your questions._

I walked out towards the village and the things I saw I could curse them till they were as smart as a door nob, but who am I kidding? It seems that was the natural condition of some of the idiots I was looking at. Even a three-year-old knew better than to put the business end of blaster in his or her mouth.

I could send tripping curses to throw my blaster pistols and that would pretty much take care of over half of the idiot separatist, I decided to put them out of their misery and out of my way by loaded my pistols with a simple incineration spell. Fifty dead separatists later the rest took off like they say the devil. I calmly walked over to the controls until I heard the guy at the controls say something that caught my attention.

"Skavak you didn't say the blasted Mandalorian wannabe was capable of turning our guys into ash, that wasn't part of the deal! You said that you would pay us if we kept him busy long enough for you to steal his ship! This guy is roasting us like he is Hell Incarnate! Get off your lazy butt and help us!"

I then knew that this whole thing was a setup and I suddenly felt as dumb as the separatist I just turned into ashes. I walked over to the man and grabbed him by the neck and looked into his eyes. "So let me get this straight, this entire thing was just so that guy could steal my ship, he promised to pay you for doing this favor, am I right so far? Ok, Skavak I am not going to even hurry to the spaceport since you are already away on my ship, but you really were not going to pay these idiots a single credit were you?"

Skavak smiling holographic image was clear to see by me and the idiot that I was holding. "Harry, why would I waste money paying idiots that should know better? You are going to kill them anyways, I know how you Mandalorians hate when people do something that taints your honor. It's a nice ship by the way, but you know what they say, Finders Keepers."

I looked at the fool and pointed my pistol at him. "So moron, do you have any last words before I send you to whatever deity you worship?" The idiot looked at the blaster and then at me, he looked ready to start crying by the time I put my hand on the trigger.

"Look I am sorry for helping that guy steal your ship, I am sorry to call you a wannabe it's just we haven't seen real Mandalorians over three hundred years. A lot of guys wear armor like yours and do so just for the intimidation factor it causes. I should not have to tell you but Skavak was a major supporter of the Separatist movement here on Ord Mantel."

I looked at him and shot my blaster at a garbage can, it melted into a slag off molten metal. "Mind telling me something I don't know, or keeping you alive is more a bother than useful if you get my meaning."

He looked at the molten mess that had been a metal garbage can and tried hard to smiled, "I know Skavak promised to give those turrets to the Separatist Army, and that Vidu the local man in charge of all contraband will want to see you, since it seems Rogun The Butcher was the intended client for those weapons."

"So all this was just a ploy to get Skavak to steal my ship, my merchandise and he is going to sell you my merchandise cheap and keep my ship. Do you have anything better to say? How about where the hell is he supposed to deliver those weapons?"

He looked at me and now he looked angry, "I am a plain ordinary grunt, the higher ups don't tell me the details of that sort of thing, I wouldn't tell you even if I knew, you just blasted dozens of my friends into piles of ashes, You want to know that? Go to Hell!"

I aimed my blaster pistol at his chest and as I pulled the trigger I looked at him, "You go first, see you when I see you. Tell the ferryman to get his big boat, there is a lot of customers going his way and that I, Harry Potter sent you his way."

I calmly walked back to the port and that is when I saw a truly sad sight indeed, someone had knocked Corso out, I imagine someone hit him on the back of his head from how he was lying on the ground, and by the looks of him, they even stole everything he had of value. How did I know that you ask? Because he was lying on the ground wearing nothing but his underwear.

I went to the nearby bathroom, took a glass of water and spilled the water on him. That got him to wake up and he looked at me like I was insane. Honestly, the insane one was the guy sitting on the floor wearing nothing but his underwear from my point of view, he didn't do laundry that often.

"Damn that Skavak he took off with my clothes, blaster pistol and left me here wearing this. I guess you got it even worse than me in retrospect, at least I didn't get a ship stolen from me. I really feel for you. You should go up to Fort Garnik and tell Vidu the bad news. If anyone on this planet hates the separatists as much as I imagine you do that person is Vidu."

The notion of me simply walking into a military fort of the Galactic Republic didn't make me feel too comfortable. I was often told by my mother that these soldiers often take the approach of shoot first, and let God sort them out. I could probably change clothes into something else, but let's face it. I would never want to be called a Dar'manda and I would never find anything as comfortable to wear as my armor.

I swear if the bed on my ship would stand the weight, I wouldn't even take it off to go to sleep that is how comfortable this thing is to me.

I walked in and immediately I was proven right, had I not used a shield spell I would be dead even before Rogun got his hands on me. Every single soldier within range just took out their rifles and fired at me for no reason at all. I calmly kept walking towards the rodian who was waving her hand at me.

As I got closer I realized something, she might actually be younger than I am. "Boy you sure have a problem with flies this time of year don't you?" She laughed as the soldiers just stood there with their mouth open and looking like I had insulted them by calling them flies.

"You know there is a nice man up those stairs that will help you get the rust off your skills. Please be nice to him, he is my little brother." She smiled and tried to act cutesy, but first and foremost my mother taught me to always be a gentleman.

"Thanks, I am sure he and I will have a grand old time talking shop. Now do you know which way is to Vidu's place? I sort of have some bad news to give him, he is not going to be happy to hear it, so might as well get the verbal beat down over as quickly as possible."

She made a holographic map appear and pointed me to a warehouse. "You want to go here, but I wouldn't worry too much. Vidu is actually a very nice man, I am sure he will understand if you explain things."

I thanked the nice rodian lady and went to talk with her brother. Her brother was actually quite nice to talk with, he knew every skill a smuggler would need. Which it turns out was nice, since I only knew the things mother taught me.

The conversation was interrupted every once in a while when a soldier tried to kill me, try being the keyword. After I knocked the idiot out the conversation continued. Turns out he was not only a skills mentor for smugglers but he was also a closet pervert. He told me the location of a bar, with lots as he called it hot babes as waitresses. Why does everyone assume that I am a pervert?

I thanked him for the tips on the skills that I didn't know, and for telling me the location of the local watering hole. I walked towards the warehouse and the blaster fire simply didn't end. "These pesky mosquitoes, I got enough trouble without this happening. They would be wise to think and learn, if the first hundred shots didn't do me in, what are the chances that the next three hundred would get the job done? None what so ever, I am tempted to walk towards the Commander and telling him of this rude behavior I am seeing."

That got them to stop, I walked into the warehouse and was greeted by a pretty young woman named Sirena. She was nice enough to tell me where to find Vidu, apparently, I didn't have to tell him the bad news after all.

As I walked I saw a very fat man eating and drinking like there was no tomorrow. "Come right in Captain, don't let this fine food go to waste. Sit down and have a meal, you must be hungry after everything you went through getting here."

I did want a drink so I sat down and served myself an ale, "Now here is to all the best liquor this side of the galaxy and everything I love and hold dear, and here is to the scum sucking separatist that betrayed me, between Skavak and losing those weapons I am completely ruined."

I took a sip of my ale and looked at him, he really was both angry and looking rather miserable. "Well at least that bastard didn't still your ship and leave you stranded on this dirt ball, now did he? Speaking of which any idea how I can find Skavak, I got to talk to him about something precious of mine, My Ship!"

Vidu looked at me and simply waited till I was seated before he decided to tell me the harsh reality that now I found myself in. "The real problem is that those weapons were supposed to keep Rogun's business interests safe, and now they are in the hands of the very people that he wanted to protect against. As an employer goes Rogun is not the most forgiving."

"The man is called The Butcher because he has killed enough people to fill a convoy of freight ships. Not the sort to upset or fail unless you got a death wish, and I assure you I don't. Now I got a contact on a local village that might have a way into the local separatist base if you get in and get their information we might find those turrets, Skavak, and your ship."

Might as well eat some of this steak I had in front of me, figured the guy would have a heart attack, might as well as do him the favor. "The man we need his name is Ricky and he lives in a village the Republic has cut off, if you take some supplies to him, he might be willing to help us enter the Separatist base. How is the steak Captain?"

I looked at him and then at the steak I was trying to eat. I never tasted a more bland dish in my entire life. This thing could easily pass as shoe leather. "Bland, dry and I feel like I am eating an old leather boot. You have to excuse me Vidu, but Mandalorians like our food with a lot more hot spices than this. If we had some dragon gut sauce it might actually taste better."

Vidu dropped his fork and looked at me like I had gone insane, "Dragon Gut is a sauce hot enough to burn through metal given the right conditions, are you sure you want to eat that stuff? I tasted it once and I felt like flames were going to shoot out of both ends of me."

I looked at the steak and then at the man, "That stuff is actually considered mild by my people. Fire peak sauce is the real good stuff, it contains fifteen of the hottest peppers in known space and twelve other spices, it takes a solid year to make and it is hot enough, delicious enough, to make the most veteran Mandalorian cry out of sheer joy."

He got up and took a bottle from the cabinet, he gave it to me. "Never let it be said that I was a poor host. That stuff is Dragon Gut, I will pay some credits to see someone eat that steak with that sauce on it."

I took a few lemons, a half a cup of the sauce and a pinch of salt mixed it together. I poured it on the steak and heated the sauce with a wrist flamethrower I still had with me. I sat down and began eating the steak with gusto. This made the previous horrible steak edible. I finished eating and was wiping my mouth on a napkin when I looked at Vidu, he had a look of utter shock on his face.

"I don't know why you are shocked, I did tell you this stuff is pretty mild. I could go for another steak with some more sauce, maybe add some hellbert peppers but I better get these supplies to that contact, Skavak will not simply come back and apologize on his own, now will he?"

He gave me a small pouch that had three hundred credits in it, I guess he was not kidding about paying to see someone eat something with that sauce. If he thought that was hot, I wish I could have some of the stuff mom made. That could burn the stomach of a wampa.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

On any other day, under different circumstances, I would be more inclined to blasting this womanizing lecher than talking with him. I couldn't do that since he had a way for me to get into that Separatist base. Didn't mean however that I was happy with what I saw the second I got into the warehouse this pervert called home.

I had to blast my way through a horde of Separatists, had to help a spy get an imperial transmitter in the shape of a heart shaped pendant, and to top it off the first Cathar I meet that was not a member of my clan or my people was a thief who stole medical supplies from a military depot. All in all, I was not having a good day.

The next thing I know I am walking into a warehouse that had the interior painted passion pink, the man was dressed like a pimp, and he was surrounded by women of several species dressed in only their underwear. It wasn't even decent underwear at that, let's just say they didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Vidu told me you can get me into the Separatist base on Mannet Point. I brought you some basic supplies as you agreed with him. Why are you looking at me like that? I don't have a lot of time to waste, so how do I enter the base?"

The guy began to smile and laugh like a hyena. "It is very good that you brought these supplies, I and these lovely young ladies were getting hungry, and we had nothing clean to wear since we ran out of soap. Now listen carefully the way that describes the path into that base is hidden within a long and boring thesis about various bird species found on Ord Mantel. Pay attention, cause you really don't want to listen to this explanation twice."

The women went to wash their clothes, and his apparently. That had to be the single most sadistic way to hide information I ever heard off, and coming from me that actually means something. "Now switch every mention of the Mantelian Long Nose Beak with the number three, Got it?"

I was shaking my head as he finished the long explanation about his way to hide the information. "That has got to be the single most horrible way to hide information I have ever heard off. I am liable to take that Thesis and give it to SIS so they can use it as an interrogation method, that is just how horrible that thing is."

He once again laughed and looked at me. "Then you haven't lived very long, I did try to give it to SIS for that express purpose, but for some reason, they said if they used it the Empire could accuse the Republic of war crimes of some odd reason. Now that you know how to get in, the only thing you need is to swim across a river and fight your way into my old apartment."

The idiots have no idea of who they are messing with, I knew how to use those launchers when most of them where mastering the potty. The only difference between me and your typical republic soldier was simple. I had no qualms about collateral damage, could kill as easily as sneeze and I had a way to bring these weapons to their absolute maximum destructive power.

The way I was feeling as I killed one separatist after another, they might as well consider me death incarnate, cause they are not getting any mercy from me. I do have to admit that lady that was supposedly in the Havoc squad as that means anything to me was nice. I never expected to see a female Cathar wearing the same armor my people wore.

I can't blame her, I said it before and I will say it again this armor is really comfortable. "So Cedoria, mind telling me what do you need on that island? Me, I am trying to get info about the scumbag that stole my ship and made me look like a crook."

She looked at me and smiled, "I am also after Info big boy, the only difference is that I need it to stop these idiots from blowing this entire landmass into atoms. Don't worry, as long as we are headed the same way, why not help each other out. You keep looking at me and I can almost feel a question coming my way."

I blasted two more missile launcher caches and looked at her. "It's nothing to private or intimate so you can relax. I was just wondering where did you get that Mandalorian armor. It's not something you would expect Republic soldiers wearing after all."

She laughed as she blasted another cache which apparently I missed. "Not much to tell, it's a family heirloom. I could ask you the same question. How come you are wearing that armor gunslinger?"

I shot the last cache and looked at her. "Because I am Mandalorian, now come on vod we still got data to recover and I plan to give you a helping hand. It's the very least I can do, now isn't it?"

I swear the whole trip through that Island actually felt a lot easier with her fighting near me. I guess deep down I still miss my family. Cedoria did my people proudly and I saw that she was every bit the warrior I was, you never expect her to be so ruthless when she has such a cute face. Her fur was a contrast of black, gray and white.

As soon as she was done speaking with the green skinned lady, and as soon as she got done looking at me like a Nexu looks at a piece of meat we walked out of the room and began shooting our way into the base. "You know that Wraith is going to cause you problems, don't you vod?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Why I didn't know you care. She is not going to be a problem, she is a member of my squad so I expect her to be as loyal to me as I am to the Republic."

The idiot that was there was talking absolute propaganda, and it wasn't even good propaganda at that. I just had enough and walked up to the ever boastful Separatist, looked at him in his eyes and I took aim with one of my blasters.

"Look you miserable brainless moron, a guy that is supposedly a Separatist stole my ship. I would love nothing better than to burn you to ashes, but the person behind me needs answers. So here is what I will do you miserable hut'uun, You will answer all her questions or so help me I will make you wish she was the one questioning you."

I waited for a few seconds to hear the idiot's answer but much as expected I knew that I would not like it. "You and your corrupt Republic will never win against the might and resolve of the people, The Separatists Army shall free Ord Mantel from the greedy and immoral claws of your damnable Republic, I shall not betray our glorious movement! DO YOU WORST YOU MISERABLE REPUBLIC DOGS!"

I should have done this from the very beginning but I had to give the idiot a change. I loaded a spell into my pistol and fired at him point blank. The energy hit him and immediately I felt a link between our minds, I began to search through his mind and I didn't care how much pain it would cause the fool, I gave him a chance after all.

After what would seem to the outside world was a few seconds I closed the link and the idiot fell down a gibbering mindless husk of what he once was, he was curled into the fetal position. "I got everything we need from this thing vod." I pointed my other blaster pistol, shot the man killing him.

"The bomb is in the Separatist main base, the one they build inside the active volcano on this island. There are three Separatist leaders in the room next to us and they are cell leaders so I imagine your superiors want then all dead, isn't that right Wraith? You can come out of hiding by the way."

The green skinned woman didn't look happy when I said that last part, her disappointment, and anger was clear to see as she turned off her optic camouflage. "And here I was hoping to get a handful of that delicious piece of meat you call your rump. You are correct that command would want those Sep Leaders dead, I imagine Tremor here will take care of it, what do you plan to do?"

I looked at her and smiled, "I got my own information to steal and I got a few favors to do for your soldiers. All in all, I am going to be quite busy, I will see you when I see you vod." I began to walk towards the exit and I made it to the exit until someone grabbed my arm and made me turn around and face them.

"Now before you go why did you call Tremor vod? Are you by any chance saying that you gave her a nickname or a name of endearment?" This woman must really like to tease my poor vod, or she was simply clueless that I and she were wearing armor with the same Clan insignia.

I took hold of her hand and made her let go of me, I looked at Cedoria and I looked at the smiling green-skinned woman. "You have a member of my clan in your squad, make an attempt to understand some Mando'a why don't you? Vod is not a nickname or anything other things you were imagining. I simply followed our traditions and she is a sister of my clan, that is what Vod means."

"If I ever meet you again Vod, you know you can always come to me for help. We must look out for each other." I walked off and I swear I heard her and the other woman argue about something.

As I made it into the home of that fool I knew that this was not going to be easy at all. I used an invisibility spell to get past all the defenses and I was working on the terminal when a young man with his droid came towards me, he was apparently teaching the droid Separatist propaganda.

"Master I sense that there are some non-functioning bodies in that building, meaning the dead bodies over there."

I pretended to look shocked, "By the stars, our base has been infiltrated, we must be under attack. We must secure all sensitive information before it falls into the hands of those worthless Republic dogs."

As soon as I was copying and erasing all information the droid came near me, I had a bad feeling about this, "Master it is not possible to infiltrate the base, the alarm would have been triggered by the dozens of sensors that are built in on the walls."

I looked at the young man and smiled, "How long has it been since you did a memory wipe on that droid? If they don't get a regular wipe they tend to develop bugs and their reliability begins to go down."

The young man gave me his spare blaster and began to nod his head, "You take care of backing up the data and I will go and inform the others of the possible intruder. Don't you worry about my droid I shall see that it receives proper maintenance? Just be sure to give those Worthless Corrupt Republic Dogs hell! For the liberation and freedom of our world!"

As soon as I was done backing everything up, and left a copy just to keep appearances, the data in the copy was made to look like several officers in the Separatist own forces were planning to betray they exalted leader.

I calmly walked out of the base and headed back to Vidu's place. The walk was much better now that I took care of the missiles, gave the not so sane reporter the news about her video crew member and the videos. I still say that was no way for a lady to talk. People call my kind barbarians, one minute with that reporter should show people what real barbarians are like.

As I walk into the base the first thing I see is Vidu's girl being picked on by a bunch of hormonal idiots. "Sirena you know Vidu's not going to keep you safe. Come over to my side, I can keep you safe and happier than that tub of lard ever could." This guy was laying it a little thick and from the looks of it, this young woman was not appreciative of his advances.

"I wouldn't mess with her, I hear Rogan the Butcher has his eye on Sirena. You wouldn't survive getting on his bad side." I looked at the guy and once I mentioned Rogan's name he went paler than if he saw a ghost for a second there.

"So Rogan is actually already marking his next conquest, makes sense. Vidu is not going to be around for much longer after he gets done with him. I and my men are getting out of here before we get what is coming Vidu's way."

I would say he was more than happy to leave the building, and Sirena was even happier that the horned man actually lets her be for once. "Harry, thank you for saving from those creeps. I kept turning down all his advances, but you know he might be right. Vidu is more scared and worried than he lets on. We need to find those missing weapons or both you and Vidu will be in major trouble."

I smiled at her and tried my best to keep appearances. "I wouldn't worry Sirena, I am doing my best to find that shipment and more importantly my ship. Now if you will excuse me, I got something I need to deliver to your boss. Hopefully, this will help us find that backstabbing weasel Skavak and I can finally make him pay for doing this to all of us."

I walked in and saw Vidu was still eating those steaks. "Captain I see you managed to get to island and back. Did you manage to get any information that can help us out?" I placed on his table the storage device and looked at him with a smile on my face. He immediately got in a better mood as soon as I told him this was the entire database from the Separatist base.

"Brilliant Captian, absolutely brilliant. With this, we will find everything we need and then some. The Republic will also pay a might nice pile of credits for this information. Now we got two things I need to discuss with you. First Orso any luck with that hacking kit?"

Corso looked at him and told him the supplier would deliver it in a few minutes, "Alright with that kit we will know exactly where that scumbag has taken your ship and more importantly your shipment. Now onto more pressing matters, I figured a way to make Rogan so happy he will forget all about taking revenge on us."

"In a nearby village there is this guy, he can make some chemicals that can boost turrets like you wouldn't believe. Rogan will be so happy to have those chemicals he might even forget about Skavak and you losing his weapon shipment."

Corso looked at me and then at Vidu, from the look of it, he looked at Vidu like he had lost his mind. "Vidu we can't send the Captain on to get those chemicals, it would be insane to send him on the big boom run. Listen Captain those chemicals boost weapon damage alright, but they are as stable as a drunken gundark on a speeder after a night binge."

Vidu laughed as he sat down on his chair, "You worry too much Corso, the Captain is going to be just fine. You know what they say the bigger the risk the bigger the reward. I was not planning on him doing this for free after all. He will be properly compensated for the trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

I miss my days fighting with my family every day, and today was no exception. I just had a conversation with the man and his wife I could honestly say that these two have been smelling the fumes of their chemicals a little too much. I had more level headed conversations with junkies than these two.

One had delusions about cooking on an empty stove, and her husband had conversations with supposedly dead people that blew up when they failed to deliver his chemicals. To make matters worse I had to repair a whole bunch of communication beacons that were surrounded by drooling monsters. The cherry on top of this particular rancid cake was that the supposed supplies a person was going to give the settlers to get them to be more loyal turned out to be spice.

I don't mean the old cologne and after shave either, I mean the idiot was going to try to buy the loyalty of the people in three cities by providing them a free sample of a dangerous narcotic substance. I told the droid exactly what to do with the shipment and I beat the idiot bad enough that he told me he wished he had done the job himself. The beasts would have injured him less than I did.

I walked very carefully towards the warehouse and as I saw Vidu standing there with a storage device, I knew exactly what I was going to do with this container I been carrying. "Very carefully Captain, this stuff is highly unstable. Easy does it."

As soon as the container was secure I looked at him, "You want unstable try talking with the idiot that told me he was making a good will donation to three cities, and it turns out he was planning to make the people of those cities into junkies."

Vidu looked at me and began shaking his head, "Which is why I am an arms dealer and hate the damnable spice trade as much as I hate those damnable Separatists. We got good news and bad news, the good news is we know where Skavak is, the bad news is he is in a Separatist base that was built inside an active volcano."

"So you don't only need to deal with the nasty people, the climate in that base is not that pleasant either."

I looked at him and then I looked at Corso, "I don't care if I have to go to the frozen lake at the bottom of Hell, I am getting my ship back. If that backstabbing bastard is there when I get there, I will personally dunk him head first into the lava."

Corso looked like he wanted to have a word with me, and Vidu was actually smiling as I told him that. "First things first, I am transferring a nice pile of credits for that chemical delivery you just finished. Secondly I think you will need some help with this invasion into that base, take Corso with you, the kid has been bugging me about wanting more action."

"Don't look at me like that Corso, I saw the way you were looking at the Captain here. You don't get to live in this sort of business without being able to read people. Now a personal favor, please don't kill Skavak in that volcano, I want to be able to shoot him in the family jewels for the grief he caused me."

I looked at him and smiled, "If I find him there I will be sure to do that, I might even deliver him with tied like a hog with a pink ribbon to boot. Now a word of caution, I heard some of your guys talking about doing you in and gaining the favor of our favorite Butcher. Before I go I had to tell you to watch your back."

I was about ready to leave when I heard him laugh, "If they are so careless when they talk I got nothing to worry about, like I told Corso, you don't live as long as I have unless you learn to cover all the angles."

As we walked towards the exit of the base I saw Cedoria who was looking more than a little upset. "What is the matter vod? The Republic not treating you right?" She looked at me and was angry for a second before she came right up to me and gave me a big hug. I know Corso tries to be a gentleman but it is pretty hard to do when he obviously likes what he is looking at.

"Boy am I glad to see you Harry! It turns out my squad left me high and dry to watch over the mission from base, and guess what? The idiots got captured by the Separatists, at least that is what an officer I know thinks. So here I have to fight through the entire Separatist base on my own, deactivate a planet buster bomb and find what happened to my missing squad."

I smiled at her and began to pat her on her shoulder, "Correction vod, I got business in that volcano too. So let's go we can catch up while we kill Seps on the way to their base. Let me introduce you to my good friend, Corso, this is Cedoria."

He smiled at her and they shared a handshake, I swear I hear the bones of Corso's hand crack. "You sure have a strong grip there Cedoria, I am sure we are going to get along just fine. Harry here is going to try and get back the ship a scumbag stole from him. I am sure glad to have you along."

As we kept walking through and blasting Seps, animals and the occasional hacked droid it made me think that I was back hunting with my family. Cedoria may be the my only fellow Mandalorian I will get to fight alongside me for a while, I might as well enjoy it as long as I can."

We just got to the camp outside the Separatist base and wouldn't you know it, the Republic just decided that since we were going there, we could take care of a few side jobs on the way to where we were going.

The pirate turned out to be a real scumbag, not to mention ungrateful to boot. I knew that when the blasted idiot told me we needed to help a pirate escape Separatist custody it was not going to be one of my most favorite jobs. Cedoria asked me to please let the idiot live, after he called us everything between slugs to garbage I really was straining from the sheer urge to blast his head off.

"Look we got you out, and you better go before my brother here decides that he would rather have you die than collect any payment for helping you." The loudmouth insulting pirate was a rodian with blue skin and looked about as intimidating as a blind, toothless gizka.

He told me that he was worth more alive than dead, and that I didn't have the guts to actually kill him. That was it, I was done taking lip from this bug eyed freak. I took hold of my pistols and began firing at his feet, I made him think he evaded my shots, but when they got close he took off running for dear life. "Don't say I don't do anything for you, vod."

The other side jobs were much easier than that, we just cleared a landing platform, and took care of a dozen or so Separatist leaders and their bodyguard. I didn't even know there were any Nikto on Ord Mantel. Guess they got hired to be the bodyguards off world.

The whole thing was more of a chore than anything else, it turns out Cedoria was being used as a scapegoat to take the blame for one major screw up. From what I heard her talk with her supposed squad they pretty much planned to tell the Republic where to stick it, and then work for their former enemies to get even on the Republic for abandoning them in a real bad way.

Since I could still remember how the Empire pretty much did that to my entire Clan, I could almost sympathize with the idiots, but not wanting history to repeat I actually told Javis what happened to me and those I considered my family. The idiot of course didn't believe a word I told him and I had to fight a whole bunch of Imperial soldiers while they took off with the stolen bomb.

Good thing that Cedoria actually had deactivated the blasted thing, I could pretty much tell the Imperials would not hesitate to drop that bad boy right on Coruscant, especially on the Senate tower.

I told Cedoria I needed to get going on my own mission, which ironically was next door I guess fate was smiling on me. The minute I walked in I saw a whole bunch of off world arms dealers, which in turn made me think that Skavak was trying to sell the turrets he stole from my ship.

I was mad enough that I decided to take start the party by blasting the idiot arms dealers where it really hurts. I blasted their stolen merchandise which in turn blew up and killed them. I walked over through the wreckage to the back of the loading bay. A rather big armored guy was looking at me like he had a bone to pick with me.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? You Republic scum, how dare you destroy weapons and ammo meant for our glorious movement. Those crates were meant to help us liberate our world from the corrupt hands of your decadent Republic. For crimes against the people's liberators you are hereby sentienced to death."

I could not deal with more Separatist propaganda and decided to load an incineration spell in both of my blaster pistols. I began firing at the idiot and those that wore the same armor, I only left ash as I blasted them. I decided to live only one of them alive.

The guy looked like he pissed his pants as I walked towards him with one pistol aimed directly at him. "Now I don't have much patience or tolerance for your Sep nonsense. I am going to ask you once and so help me if you don't answer I am going to make you wish you had died with the others. Where is my ship?"

The guy looked at me like he was almost terrified to look at me, "Look man, the ship is not here. The commander was an absolute idiot, we got played by that scumbag Skavak, he pretended to be on our side just so he can still an old droid from us. He took left the crates and took off caring that old piece of junk like it was a treasure. We got no turrets and we only got ripped off."

I looked at him and killed another Sep trying to sneak behind me, "Then you are no good to me. Got anything else worth my while or should I kill you since you are pretty much worthless."

He looked like he was really trying to think as he kept hitting his head with his open hands. "I got it, I may not know where he is, but I know who does. Sirena the girl that works for Vidu, she was the one that warned us about you coming our way. She and Skavak are old friends, they been ripping Vidu off for years as I understand it. That is worth something right? Haven't I been a good boy?"

Corso clearly had other ideas, "I don't care if you think you are a good boy or whatever! My folk were killed by you Separatist bastards. I promised myself I would kill every single one of you bastard I can to make you pay for what you did that day."

The guy was now really scared and looked at me like I was his only salvation. "Look, I only joined the Separatists a few weeks ago, I haven't killed anyone's parents. I have only obeyed orders, honestly I was pretty much forced to join. Please for all that is holy don't kill me."

Corso to me looked like he didn't much care either way, I know that the teachings I grew up learning said that killing him now would be wrong, to kill a man who clearly had no intent or will to fight back was wrong.

I had to stop Corso from becoming a soulless husk of a creature, "Corso, you can kill this fool. The only thing I want you to remember that if you kill him, you will become as soulless as the men that killed your family. Can you live with knowing you are no better than they are?"

He looked at his blaster rifle and then looked at me, "Go on, beat it! You should thank the Captain for being here, otherwise I would have killed you." The idiot took off running while he was crying like a little baby.

"Come on Captain, we need to have a word with Sirena about her lover boy. Somehow I don't think we are going to like how this will end up. Poor trusting Vidu always had a soft spot for that girl."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

As we walked towards Vidu's office I could only imagine what we would find from the smell that was coming towards us as we walked there. It was not a strange smell, I experienced that situation many times before, it just never pleasant. It's not a smell someone can forget or get confused about.

As we walked in I saw the body of Vidu, he looks like he was blasted in the middle of the gut, his intestines were splattered all over the floor, and it looked like the sort of wound you would see if he got shot by a scatter gun at close range.

The next thing we hear is Sirena arguing with Skavak of all people. "Sweetheart you didn't have to kill the poor dumb schmuck, even I think that was completely unnecessary and that should tell you something."

She must really not have liked that I heard her tone become quite bitter, "He was planning to sell me to Rogan, now that he is no more, we can finally be together. Just like we always talked about, didn't I handle that Mandalorian wannabe like you wanted? We no longer have to worry about Rogan blaming us for the missing merchandise we took from that stupid Smuggler."

And here I was thinking that I could be friends with this lady, I even defended her from those thugs that were planning to either kidnap her or kidnap her and then rape her. I walked into the room the communication was happening, "Well you see darling, the only one that is getting rich off this situation is me, catch you later Captain, I am too busy enjoying the joke that your life has turned into and this fine ship, see you when I see you."

" **Skavak you promised that you were going to take away from this dirt ball!"** In different circumstances I could really feel bad about her getting used like she clearly had been used, I could even offer her a shoulder to cry on, I am just that kind and caring person but not under the circumstances I found myself at present.

"So Captain, I guess you didn't find your ship? That is some awful bad luck. I have no idea what I could possibly say to make you feel better about this." Corso from the few minutes I knew him always gave me the impression that he was pretty much living trying to be a gentleman with everything that even appears female.

The next thing that he did catch even me by surprise, he took his rifle in hand and aimed at Sirena and from the look on his face I could see he really wanted to blast her right between the eyes. "You miserable, backstabbing, lying harpy. You lied to us, to Vidu and I don't even want to think how many others. Vidu loved you, he treated you like you were his daughter because get this through your insane mind he was your father."

The look of shock that appeared on her face as she looked at Vidu was something even I was not expecting. My guess has Vidu had an affair with Sirena's mother, her mother pretty much asked him not to recognize or be involved with their daughter's life. It was easy to see why being an arms dealer and dealing with contraband merchandise was a dangerous way to live. He must have made quite a few enemies in his life.

So after Sirena came to ask him for work, he took this as an opportunity to make it up to his daughter. That is why he gave her such preferential treatment. It was not like the idiots in the warehouse thought, it was because he did love her because she was his daughter.

"You told those Separatists we were headed there, and they fearing for their miserable lives squealed on you. They told us everything about all the times you scammed your dad and even helped Skavak down right betray your own father. So to me you are no better than the Separatist that killed my family, so think really hard Sirena, why should I let you live?"

She looked at me and for a second I wanted to award her the best actress award since she tried to look meek and helpless as she walked towards me swinging her hips in that ever so seductive little walk. "Captain, I made a big mistake I know, I had no idea Skavak would betray me like this. We have been dating for a couple of years, and I thought he really meant all those things he told me about."

"I know that will not make it better that I helped him steal you ship or those turrets, but can't you please talk some sense into this chick for me? Do I really deserve to die for making all these little mistakes? I know where Skavak is going next and if you can overlook this incident I can tell you where he is going."

Corso just walked over to her and hit her hard with the back of his rifle, I saw Sirena lose consciousness and hit the floor hard, "Like that is likely to happen, even I want to kill you and that is saying something. So Captain what do we do with this rotten harpy?"

I looked at her and then looked at Corso, "We need to get off this planet and find Skavak, I don't care if he is in the under pits of Nar Shadda, I am going to get my ship. You clearly have an idea where the idiot is going, so come on. Let's find a way off this dirtball and go."

Corso walked over to the unconscious woman and he began to do something I never expected him to do. She must be knocked out since she didn't react to Corso basically stripping her off all clothes except her underwear, tying her to a chair with chains and locking her there. He then put his hand in her right bra cup and fished out of it two tickets for a shuttle trip for two.

"If these tickets are any indication Captain, Skavak and Sirena planned to leave Ord Mantel and head for the capital world of the Republic, I always wanted to look at Coruscant. I guess leaving her here like that is punishment enough, I just wish I could hear her screaming when Rogan finds her. He is not known for being merciful."

I received one of the tickets and we both began to walk towards the exit, the second I got there I had to go back and looked at Vidu's face frozen in a look of utter shock and terror. I closed his mouth and eyes, "Rest in Peace Vidu, we will make Skavak pay for what he did to you."

As I said my farewell to the supposed king of cargo we both walked towards the spaceport. The shuttle was leaving soon, so we decided to head there not wasting any time.

"I got to say Corso I never pictured you to being so rough with a lady. You sure surprised me how you treated Sirena." He looked at me as we kept walking towards the supposed landing bay where the shuttle we were taking was.

"You are right, I am never rough with any lady. Sirena was no lady under anyone's definition. I treated her as what she really was, she might be nice to look at, and she might pretend to be pretty nice, caring and tender, but deep down she is garbage and that is exactly how I treated her, as the garbage she always was."

I guess this should really serve to me as a warning not to get on Corso's bad side.

As we walked towards the landing bay we say the shuttle take off and a pair of rather gruff looking men walking towards us. "See the information that Sirena girl was right, she did tell our boss where we could find that thieving starship, Captain. You scum stole some merchandise from Rogan the Butcher and he sent us to find you."

I looked at one of then, I simply couldn't believe my luck. "So Rogan sent bounty hunters after me, talk about ironic. You know I grew up doing what you two clowns are trying to do. I will save you some time, call it professional courtesy. I didn't steal those weapons from Rogan, in fact, I was the one that was delivering them to him."

"It was a scumbag that pretended to work for your boss that stole those weapons, his name is Skavak. Now the funny thing is I am trying to find that scumbag. If you two want to verify we left his accomplice back at Vidu's office. You can ask her all the details. We are going after Skavak and if we are quick enough we might even catch him and be able to deliver Rogan his merchandise."

One of them looked like he didn't much care, I never met his species before but he had a face that looked like a dried old prune from the way it looked to me. "Like we care, we were hired to capture you and take you to Rogan so he can have a little chat with you, you will tell the truth after he gets done with you. So you got two options Scumbag the first option is to get frozen in carbonite and come with us as cargo, the other is for me to end your worthless lives where you stand."

I looked at him and Corso looked at me as he nodded, "I never travel as cargo, so I guess that means we are going to have a shootout, too bad that we couldn't resolve this better. As a fellow bounty I wish you rest in peace, but let's face it after all those insults I could never let you leave here alive, my Mandalorian pride would never allow it."

His friend who just looked at us grabbing our weapons looked at his partner. "Great, you went and insulted a blasted Mandalorian, you know how touchy they are about their honor. Can't believe I am dying because an idiot didn't recognize a set of armor."

I loaded spells in my pistols and jumped behind a couple of crates as the other began shooting at us. I first sent a fireball powered shot against them and this made them jump for cover, at the same time Corso had taken aim and blasted one between the eyes. One of them dropped dead and the other didn't look like he was happy with his odds.

He stopped trying to hide behind cover and as soon as he ran towards me I shot my other blaster pistol at him, the spell caused him to burst into pieces and I got everything I needed to know about Rogan. They were not kidding when they say Rogan is not merciful. These two idiots had done quite a number of hits for him and they knew what they could expect if they failed.

We saw the tickets and realized that in fact, the shuttle we wanted to board was in a different bay all together, I guess in our hurry we made a mistake in the number of the landing bay. I guess mother was right, after all, haste makes waste.

We walked towards the shuttle and we handed our tickets to the person standing on the boarding platform. The nice young Rodian smiled and wished us a happy and uneventful trip as we both got into the shuttle.

As we left the planet I could not help but to wonder how Sirena was going to be when Rogan himself comes and checks why his bounties failed to capture me. From the memories of that last guy I don't think she is going to have such a pleasant time with him, then again I could be wrong, we could only hope Rogan does not fall for her.

The trip towards the Republic Station was quick and uneventful. The station was a major transit hub and it had everything a spacer could ever want or need. There were shops with everything from people that could teach new skills, to actual gear and merchandise. If you ever wanted to see how many species exist on Republic space, this was certainly a good place to look.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

After some very interesting lessons about resource gathering, underworld trading, and slicing computer terminals, I felt like I could deal with my situation a whole lot better. The fact that I got some lessons on how to better use both my blaster pistols and got a sweet optical camouflage device was a definite plus.

By the time Corso told me about his militia days and us reached the shuttles that were headed to Coruscant I realize that the ticket Sirena bought were not for the cheap business shuttle trip, they were high-end tickets, which means we instead of going on a commercial shuttle with people that made you feel that you were traveling in a public toilet, we were going to travel in the quite luxurious accommodations by comparison.

As we boarded the ship I got to see that this was no shuttle it was a luxury transport ship. Since these tickets said that all amenities were included, I decided to go and visit the lounge. Just as I got myself some Alderanian Ale, I saw a young Twi lek lady waving at me.

Corso and I began to walk over to her, "Say Captain this must be quite the switch from how yo usually travel. Has any of the crew talked to you about how the ship or how they expected the trip to go?"

I felt like this question was more than a little odd, "I don't see why the crew would ever need to speak with me, I know for a fact that if I was Captain of this ship I could probably get us to the Capital world a lot faster."

She smiled and looked at Corso, "Of that I have no doubt, I just can't help but feel that there is an Imperial ship after us. I know what you are going to say, the Treaty of Coruscant, some of the people here might think we are safe because of a piece of paper, but I just don't think we are as safe as they would like to believe we are."

I remembered Cedoria and what I just saw on Ord Mantel before I looked at the rest of the people looking rather relax, "Peace is a lie, the supposed treaty is worthless than the paper it was printed on. I just fought some Imperials on Ord Mantel, trust me, you have every right to think that we aren't as safe as the Republic wishes we were."

She laughed as I finished saying that and it almost looks like she relaxed somewhat, "You have no idea how good it feels to know I am not the only one that realizes how the situation in our little galaxy really is. The crew has not told us about any danger or status on our little trip."

I knew she had every right to feel nervous and at least she was not looking at life through tainted colored lenses. "Telling this person that we got an Imperial Battleship after us would only cause a panic, and nobody needs that. When these people panic the first thing they will think about is their own safety and forget the safety of everyone else."

Just as I told her that the ship felt like it was hit by something close to laser turret fire, the hatch near us blew off its hinges and several of the other passengers were either scared till they were in the fetal position or out cold.

"Well at the very least we can actually say that we are in danger, and from the way that turret fire felt we are being pursued by an Imperial Battleship. Now can you stand? Corso gives this young lady a hand, will you? I got to help the others if she is alright we can't lose more time. We need to get to the bridge and see what we can do to get this bucket of bolts moving and away from that Imperial ship that just fired on us."

After about three floors of what could be summarized as me and Corso fighting and killing imperial saboteurs. I came to have a startling realization, if this ship has so many imperial personnel on board this place just so they can sabotage it at any given moment, it means one of two things are happening, the people that hire for the shipping line we are currently on have the single dumbest Human Resources Department in the entire Republic.

Or every single person that we just brutally killed actually works for Imperial Intelligence because they get better pay and retirement benefits than this shipping actually offers. Corso also mentioned that the shipping line actually hired more Imperial Citizens because then the Imperial Military would not attack the ship since it would kill Imperial citizens.

Growing up I lost count how many people Imperial Law Enforcement, Sith, and Intelligence actually killed for no apparent reason. "Honestly Corso, I grew up in the Empire. Let me tell you if a Sith decided to kill everyone on board simply because he or she was bored there would be nothing Imperial Intelligence or the Imperial Military could do to either stop that Sith from doing so or could even charge that Sith with an actual crime."

Corso looked at me as we blasted the last of the saboteurs we saw on our way to the bridge. "So you mean to tell me that the Imperial agencies that are supposed to enforce the law don't or can't actually make a Sith accountable for his or her actions?"

I quickly remember what my father used to tell me, "The Empire is ruled by Sith, for Sith and all other none force sensitives just have to watch and endure the consequences of their actions. It's not a perfect government by any means but then again tell me what government is perfect?"

Just as we reach the bridge of the ship we saw as the Captain was killed by an explosion caused by the Sith attacks. I ran towards what seem to be the executive officer of this ship, the only thing is, he was taking the death of the Captain a lot worse than the entire crew.

"Sir, now you are captain. What are your orders, Captain?"

The man looked at the crew member for a second and went back to look at the dead body of the former Captain. I know I should be more considerate, but the way that I was raised made me the way I am, and I felt nauseous at the display of weakness before me.

"What orders could I possible issue? That is one of the biggest ships in the entire Imperial Armada, no matter what we do, we are doomed!"

That was it, I could not stand another comment from that worthless hut'uun. If I didn't do something to try and make him realize the truth, I might feel the urge to kill him myself. "Are you really that pathetic that you would doom this ship and everyone on board simply because you are too weak to do anything about it?"

He stood up and walked towards me, his glare contained some real anger. Well, at least he was done with his pathetic pity party. "Didn't you hear what I said! That ship is the biggest battleship on the entire Imperial Fleet, they have us by the throat!"

A com officer decided to interrupt us, good thing she did, another comment like that and I would kill the Captain of this bucket of bolts and take command of it myself.

"Captain the Imperial ship is hailing us. Shall I answer their communications request?"

I was not about to let the idiot make a mistake, "Put the Imperial ship through, let's see what they want to tell us."

An image of a large, scarred man appeared. I sure didn't have any luck on this trip. The man was someone that any Mandalorian would know. It was Grand Moff Kilran. The man that was so feared that he was called the Butcher of Coruscant.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of you calling this humble ship, Grand Moff Kilran? Surely a man of your position has better things to do that to stop a simple transport ship."

He looked at me and then he looked at the clan symbol on my shoulders. "I didn't think there were any members of Clan Spar left, I see, that is why you know who I am, and more than likely you know my reputation. This makes matters more simple."

"Your ship is no mere transport ship Mandalorian, you are transporting a known republic infiltrator, anarchist, and murderer. You should know that my spies have confirmed the presence of this person. I will make matter easy for you and the Captain of your ship. Don't interfere as my men apprehend this criminal and I will let you and everyone aboard the transport ship live."

I couldn't help but to laugh as he was trying to be merciful, trying but I knew better. "That is very funny Kilran, we both know the only reason you haven't blasted this ship into space dust is that you want to capture the person you want us to let you take from this ship. Once you have this person, I imagine you will order your ship to kill us, to leave no loose ends."

The new executive officer decided to interrupt my talk with Kilran, "That man does not speak for the rest of us, take the person you want but let the rest of us live!" I walked over to him and hit him hard in the stomach.

The communication ended, "I am going to the loading bay to stop the boarding party, send word to security to bring more soldiers to secure the bridge." The Captain looked at me and he realized that I was right and even told me that he was sorry for the way he talked to me.

I walked towards the corridor to the correct elevator and going through the passages I reached a small detachment of Republic Security Forces. "You must be the Commander in charge of Security on this ship, we don't have time for a pep talk, the Imps are coming through that blast door any second. We need to be ready to take them out, failure it's not an option."

The Commander was smiling at I finished saying that, "I know that better than anyone, you heard the man we got a party of Imps heading our way boys, let's show them a warm welcome they will not live to tell about."

As soon as the frame of the hatch began to show signs that it was being cut open Corso and I took our position right in the middle of the space between the guys from Security and the hatch. I began loading disintegration spells into my pistols and as soon as the hatch was cut open and the first troops went in, I began blasting every single one that came through.

I was blasting my hundred troopers when the Twi lek that I was talking with before came in running, "Commander Nylock this entire thing is a trick, they are going to take over the bridge." Damn it, just my luck. She just had to come when the Imperial Officer in charge of the boarding parties came into the room.

"That is the Ambassador men, we can't fail Kilran. I don't care how many it takes, we must capture Ambassador Ashara or die to try!"

I knew things were going to be worse as long as the Imperial Officer was alive to call in more troops, I blasted him several times before one finally hit and he burst into a cloud of ash, the second the troops saw that they took off running for their lives.

"As you can see Ambassador we were about to finish with the boarding party, now Commander is there any way to override a Security lock down?" The man began to rub his chin. I never met his species but I knew that from the way he looked he was thinking hard on this.

"We could cancel the lockdown but we would need to head down to Engineering Section, they could probably lift the Security Lock Down. The only negative is that if they took control of the Bridge it also means they must have troops in the Engineering Section to prevent what we are trying to do."

I looked at him and then at Corso, Corso was still holding his rifle when he stepped closer to me, "I wouldn't worry about that, the Captain here is more than capable of fighting an army. We will get that Security Lock Down removed and then we will take back control of the Bridge."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

After a few dozen droids blasted into scrap metal thanks to the combination of my blasters being powered by my spells and Corso's gung-ho tactics with his rifle I had to admit, the entire trip down to the Engineering section of this ship was getting quite dull. It got so dull that by the time we got to the Engineering section I wasn't even trying to fight hard, I just kept blasting one droid after another.

As we reached our destination a huge droid was in our way, by this time I was done feeling bored, now I was royally pissed off. I used my blasters to make two singularities appears on the inside of that thing and the thing was eaten by the two miniature black holes until there was nothing left, the spell ended only as the last piece of the droid was gone.

I walked over to the control console and sure enough, the barrier between us and the engineers came down enough so that we could see each other, "Remind me never to get on your bad side Captain, I swear I could hear that last droid beg for mercy."

I looked at Corso and began shaking my head, I looked at what looked to me like the Chief of the Engineering section. "Look we don't have much time, some of my people that work for the Empire have taken over the bridge. We need your help dealing with a Bridge Security Lockdown."

The Ambassador came down a lift that was nearby and ran towards where I and Corso were standing. "There were hardly any imperials on my way here. How in the world did you take care of so many enemies."

I looked at her and turned around to look at the Chief, "By killing them, honestly I had more trouble killing vermin on Dxun than those imperials. Those were some fun days, my family's camping trips to Dxun."

She grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around, Corso and she had the same expression on their face. "You mean to tell me your family went camping on that moon for fun? How often did you family go there?" I still didn't see why she was so shocked, I turned around and I told her it was a family tradition to go camping on that moon at least once a year.

The Chief began to laugh, "Leave it to a Mando to consider going to that moon a family vacation. Look we can deal with the Security Lock-down by blasting the auxiliary conduits, that would force a system reset, that should cause the Security Lockdown to come offline."

Another person near a terminal looked at the display and looked at the Chief, "We could also cause the system to think the main core is having a meltdown, that would also cause the lock-down to shut off."

I knew that last one is absolute suicide, "Look I am only guessing that is not such a bright idea, I am thinking if the ship thinks the main core is having a meltdown, my guess is that it will vent this entire section to cool off the main core. That isn't a smart choice, it's suicide."

That is when the Ambassador decided to get more involved in our conversation, "Then that is exactly what we must do, this situation must be resolved as quickly as possible. Your deaths shall be remembered as a sacrifice to defend the Republic."

The Chief and I both didn't like that idea at all, the Chief didn't want to die, and I hate to send these people into the void of space simply to make things easier.

"You crazy bitch, shutting off the conduits will work! So much for friendly politicians." She looked at me and she was now really pissed off.

"Look you decide, the longer we wait the more likely the imperials will keep control of this ship. You know the reputation Kilran has. He is liable to order the ship to self-destruct if he feels it's taking too long to capture me."

I know if I still was dating my old childhood sweetheart, she would tell me there was another choice. Use the fact that I am a Mandalorian, knock the stupid ambassador out, pretend that I am going to deliver her to Kilran and once on board do the exact same thing they did to our ship, and set the entire imperial ship to self-destruct on a timer.

I did sometimes miss her, but then again she did become someone I could never be involved with, after all she became a Sith, nothing kills romance faster than me constantly telling her that I had no connection to the force and that I would sooner kill the idiot that tells me that I should go to the academy on Korriban.

Manda'lor even managed to get the entire mattered settled with the Dark Council. That is what made me feel so bad when my entire clan was declared traitors and killed. Why would Manda'lor ever let something like this happen? My clan has always upheld the highest standards of honor among our people.

"I will take care of those conduits and then I shall deal with the idiots that once were Mandalorians like me, now if you don't mind this shouldn't take that long. Ambassador why don't you play a few games of Pazaak with the Chief here while you wait."

As I began to blast the droids and take down each conduit Corso began to look at me as I kept going from taking down the enemy to shutting down the conduits. "Captain I don't mean to distract you or anything but why do I get the feeling that you are really angry about something."

I finished the last conduit and turned around to look at Corso he stepped back as soon as he saw how I was looking at him, "I am not upset Corso, I am furious. The people who attack this ship are absolute Hut'uunla Dar'manda. They completely threw out my people's traditions and code of honor out the nearest airlock when they go and attack innocent people."

Corso looked at me with a rather confused look on his face, "Aren't Mandalorians ruthless raiders who pillage worlds and have no qualms about killing entire worlds to achieve their goals?" I stepped close to him, my anger was so much that it was making my magic activate out of sheer anger.

"Corso, you have the wrong idea of what my people are. We Mandalorians are born and live as warriors, we fight as a means of self-improvement and to perfect our own skills, a worthy enemy is one of our most valuable treasures, we value such fights. This said we also live under a strict code of honor."

I took my blaster and killed the hunter droid that was sneaking behind him, "There is no honor in fighting or killing defenseless people, we don't fight people or kill people who either have no means to defense themselves or are unwilling to fight. To kill innocent people like they have is to throw away their honor, so they are no longer Mandalorians to those of us who live in honor, they are Dar'Manda, soulless husks that will be denied entrance into the afterlife for their crimes. We Mandalorians have only one way to save such people, and that is to kill them in battle."

Corso looked at me and was surprised to see blood tears coming down my face. "Is there no way to give them a chance at redemption? Is there no mercy in the Mandalorian way of life?" I hate to admit it but I thought carefully what father told me during my days' training with him.

"There is, the chances are small, there is a specific way for these men to regain their honor. If their current Clan forced them to act in such a way that they were forced to abandon our honorable ways, I could as the last surviving member of my clan offer them a chance to abandon their current Clan and join mine."

Corso looked a little happy that I told him that, I guess it was up to me to burst his bubble and bring him back to reality, "Every child must pass a rite of passage, and every member must pass a series of trials of both strength and courage to be admitted as a member of a clan. The trials of Clan Spar are no laughing matter, and many of them will feel like they would be lucky to die, I passed the trials but I was placed in a Kolto tank for one week afterward."

That made him realize that I was not kidding when I said the trials of Clan Spar are nothing to sneeze at. "They may be hard, but not impossible Captain, at least it's better than the alternative, if they are without honor I get the feeling you will not leave a single one of them alive."

I walked over to the place the Ambassador was and she didn't look happy for some reason. "Great, you just got back and I can stop playing with the Chief! Looks like you managed to take care of the Security Lock-down. Now I need to tell you Iron Fist is the name of the Mandalorian that in charge of the boarding party."

I looked at her and she stopped talking, "I would highly suggest that you don't tell me it's tough for me to face this so called boarding party because they are Mandalorians because if you do I will be very upset with you. These cretins are not Mandalorians, Mandalorians don't kill innocent and defenseless people."

I looked at the Chief and he nodded his head which told me everyone was safe, "I will take care of them and if I find they abandoned the honorable traditions of my people, I will not let a single one remain alive when I am through with them. Now, why don't you continue losing a few more games of Pazaak and I will take care of this."

She looked at me and then she looked at Corso, I don't blame her, any kindness I had was gone. Right now I was not the fun loving Captain of a smuggler ship, right now I was the very angry last survivor of Clan Spar, and I had to find out why these men abandoned that which we hold so dear.

As we went in the elevator I pushed the button for the Command deck. We managed to get to the right floor before I heard something coming from the other side of the door. I decided to be ready and with weapons, in hand, I pushed to open the door.

I walked out of the lift and I saw that we were outnumbered twenty to one. "What a fine way of greeting me vod, before I do anything I need to ask you something, did you actually willingly throw our people's honorable ways out the airlock or were you forced?"

One of the younger men in front of us asked us what difference would it make? I looked at the oldest one and I saw him avert his gaze, which to me it means more than to those that watched him do that.

"If you willingly threw away the honor code and traditions that we Mandalorians are born and taught to follow then you are a soulless husk, a Dar'manda, and there is only one fate for those that willingly became a Dar'manda and that is death. I am willing to hear you if you were forced, however, I am the last surviving member of Clan Spar."

I stepped closer to them, "If those with you were forced by your current Clan to do something against your will or were forced to abandon your honor, I shall give you a chance to redeem yourselves. Those that are being forced to abandon your honor and want to redemption come and stand by my side! I will give you the chance to join my clan and a chance to face my clan's trials of strength and courage!"

I took hold of my blasters and looked at them, "Make no mistake there will be no Dar'manda allowed to suffer life after I am done here. So what shall it be? Stand with me and be honorable Mandalorians or accept that you willingly became Dar'manda and die."

The oldest one of them came to me and stood near me, "I am with you, Clan Spar." All the men in the room began to walk towards him and stood with him. "Vod, allow me to send your words to the others, I can't thank you enough for allowing us to redeem our honor. Just give me five minutes."

I set the clock on the wall and set it to count down. These men left and after the clock reached zero I went outside to the corridor. There were only ten of the enemy that apparently didn't accept my kind offer. Once they refused the ones that did accept fought against them and killed them.

So you can imagine my surprise when I saw them and the dead bodies of the Dar'manda that had once been their part of their clan. I walked towards the bridge and as I walked past them I was greeted with a salute that told me they actually honored me with their respect.

As we reached the area of the bridge we saw more of them dead, the fighting must have been fierce and so this showed me their willingness to make amends and redeem their honor. As I stepped into the bridge I heard a man clapping his hands.

"Well played Vod, Well played. You managed to turn my servants against me. You would have done well if you let Kilran take the Twi lek ambassador you know, why did you stand in our way? You should know that Ambassador will cause trouble for the Empire, as a Mandalorian I would expect you to be as loyal to the Empire as I am."

I looked at the dead bodies of the bridge crew, only three officers were left alive, they were probably spared for a ransom demand. "You miserable Dar'manda, you dare to call yourself Mandalorian after what you have done. Your hands are stained with the blood of those who were defenseless and unable to fight."

Iron Fist looked at me with a sneer, "To me, this is just another job, no need to get all sentimental about me having killed these worthless pieces of garbage." That is all I could stand, another word from his filthy mouth and I would shove the business end of my blaster in it and blow his head off, but tradition demanded I do something else.

"I Harry Potter, as the last surviving member of Clan Spar challenge you Iron Fist to a Taung Blood Duel! We shall fight right here and now. You have sullied the honor of Manda'lor and all Mandalorians with your actions, you shall pay for that with your life!"

Everyone present watched as their leader began to laugh, "A blood duel is no laughing matter youngster. You will regret calling out for that challenge before I end your life."

I took my blasters and looked at him as we walked to the center of the bridge. "You will regret underestimating me, and those that willingly followed you in doing these dishonorable acts shall not live to see another day."

He rushed me and tried to catch me by surprise, the second he was near I sent my first spell against him with was already loaded before I even stepped on the bridge, it was a full body binding curse. The second my blaster was fired and the ball of energy hit him, his body began to tense up and he dropped on the ground unable to move.

I didn't wait for the spell to wear out, I jumped and stood with one foot on his curse bound body, I kicked him hard and that made his body turn so that I could look at him. Before he even said a word of protest I shot my second blaster killing him live the mongrel that he was.

The second he was dead, the others that were willing to join my Clan came running in and took care of the other Dar'manda present. "Harry Potter, of Clan Spar what are your instructions. What shall we do?"

I looked at him and smiled, "For the time being go to the training grounds on the Dxun. Train there and be ready, once I deal with those that betrayed our clan, your trials shall begin. Take this time to train and remember what it is to be Mandalorian."

The oldest one looked at me and nodded his head, "It shall be as you said. We shall leave immediately for the training grounds on Dxun. I promise you shall be impressed by the condition of the place once we are done with it."

I came aboard the transport ship knowing that I was the last member of my Clan. In a matter of a few hours, that was no longer the case, if everyone present pass the trials that mean that I achieved great progress in restoring my Clan. I better make sure that I thank Corso one of these days for being there for me. Now to deal with Kilran and saving all these people.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

Corso looked at me and began to try and say something, I finally got sick of him dancing around the issue and told him to spit it out already. "Captain I don't mean to be disrespectful, but if you are from Clan Spar, why is it that you never call yourself Harry Spar or even Harry Potter Spar?"

I thought that my reasons had been obvious, I looked at him and realized that he was clearly confused. "As far as I know Corso, I am or should I say was the last member of my Clan, until the men that went to Dxun prove themselves I still am the last member of my family, of my Clan. I don't say my name as I should and use my birth name instead because the sadness of losing my family would be too much for me to bear."

"I loved my Clan Corso, I still do, to a Mandalorian family is a very important thing. Mand'alor forgive me but I would end up crying every time I introduce myself if I used my Mandalorian name, I don't need people thinking I am easy prey by seeing that. Once they prove themselves worthy and survive on that moon for no less than three months, those that survive will be new members of Clan Spar."

I took hold of one my blaster and checked for any damage on my weapon. "When the ones that survive become official members of my Clan, then I will proudly be able to say that indeed I am Harry Spar. Why did you think I used my birth name if not for that reason?"

Corso looked at me and began to smile, "I actually figured that your name Harry Potter was a cover identity since most of the officials, soldiers, and traders would flat out hate you since most Mandalorians serve the Sith Empire. You know a fake identity to make being a smuggler easier."

Just as he said that I saw the person that Grand Moff Kilran was after entering the bridge. She simply walked over to the unconscious crew and began to try to get them to wake up. That is the most gentle way I can describe it, the actual way she was trying to wake them was less gentle but very effective.

It consisted pretty much of her screaming at each of them, and when that didn't work slapping them so hard that she left a hand impression briefly on their faces. "So we have control of the ship, except that now we are caught in the tractor beam of that dreadnought, you do know that is one of the most powerful ships in the Empire don't you?"

It was a rather impressive sight, the many automated turrets, and missile launchers were nice to look at, but I was also not in the mood to tell him he was dead wrong, Mand'alor owned a ship that was far more deadly than the ship that had ours trapped in its tractor beam.

I should know, I been aboard it three times. One for my celebration into adulthood, second when my sister Akavi passed her trials and became an adult, and last but most memorable was when I went through the rite of succession making me the chosen to be the next head of my clan.

"What we need to figure is how to get aboard that ship, turn off the tractor beam, and set that thing to self-destruct, that should keep them busy enough that we can return back to our ship and get away from them."

She began smiling at me and Corso began laughing, "Well I figure there must be a few dozen dead bodies on the ship with the uniform of the enemy on them, we could dress in the enemy uniforms and use their own boarding shuttle to return to the ship."

For the most part, the plan did work, the only part that still bugs me is why the hell did she insist that she had to change her clothes into the uniform right where I could see her. Honestly, this was no better than being told stand there and watch me strip.

Well, the ride was not as smooth as it would have been on my ship, which in of itself made me realize how very much I wanted to kill Savak. I docked with the ship and never once thought that I would ever stand again on this ship in particular. "So we need to find the ship's controls for the tractor beam, and then create a diversion like you said, Harry."

I looked at Ashara and began shaking my head, "This will not be as easy as you think, this ship is the Emperor's Glory, I probably know the layout of this ship better than you. We will need to fight out way through three levels and that is not to mention having to walk through a few hundred yards of sewage. So trust me when I say, it would be better if you and these guys stay here and make sure we have a way off this ship."

Corso began to laugh again, well you can say the guy doesn't have a weird sense of humor, I looked at him and took one of the nearby blaster rifles. "Come on Corso, we don't have all day." As we left I kid you not Ashara was waving at us and told us to have a good time.

As we fought through the enemy, I began to have that weird feeling at the back of my neck, it was almost like something was wrong here. Just as I began to turn off the security systems, the image of the man I didn't want to see again appeared on the holographic communications terminal.

"To have my ship boarded and someone fight so many of my men was never part of my plans for today. You have singularly done something that is truly impressive. To think you would manage to defeat Iron Fist, and claim his men for your own Clan it is something that I never expected, what ever happened to that code of honor your kind seems to follow?"

I looked at Kilran and I was not feeling amused, or at least I was not as good at pretending to be amused as him, but I guess I could at least try. "Sorry if we are an inconvenience, maybe we should have called before our little visit then."

He actually began to laugh, "Oh you are no inconvenience at all, I am more than ready to entertain you and those that came aboard. My men will be there to guide you and the others to your accommodations, see you soon."

Great, more lousy fighting, who do I have to talk so I can fight a decent opponent for once. I took my blaster rifle and set it to overload, the second the troops that were going to supposedly capture us I threw the rifle at them.

They did what I expected and blasted the rifle which caused it to explode before it reaches them, this caused an energy blast that knocked each and every one of them out. I walked towards one of them and took a helmet off one of them, took off a communications earpiece out of the helmet and placed it in my right ear.

To my surprise, it was still working. "Come on Corso we need to get down to engineering, and then fight our way through the brig to get to the self-destruct controls, and then crawl our way through the sewer system of this ship to get back to the shuttle. We got a lot of things to do and little time."

He just looked at me and then at the unconscious enemy, "Captain have I ever told you how happy you are not my enemy? Cause I am."

The droids were easy to deal with a few lightning chain spells fired through my blasters and most of the enemy droids were destroyed, and it also killed quite a few enemy soldiers. I guess they really should reconsider standing so close to a droid when the droid was destroyed by my spell it exploded and the enemy was impaled by the shrapnel.

As I began to turn off the tractor beam, hoping that Ashara didn't think it would be best to simply leave and leave us behind, well what can I say, I sure wouldn't put it past her, "Engineering what is your current status, give me a sit-rep at once."

I decided to do just that, "We had a slight weapons malfunction, how are you?" Corso laughing sure was not helping.

"Who is this? Identify yourself this instant!" I decided to blast the console, "Well what the hell, this conversation was not going anywhere anyway."

We kept on fighting and sure enough, the self-destruct controls were in the middle of the large chasm, and a giant droid standing there like it was a guard dog. I loaded lighting spells into both my pistols and began firing at it, Corso was doing a fine job of shooting it in such a way that it was distracted.

It took us about five minutes before the droid was a heap of metal on the ground. I walked over to the console and started to look at the self-destruction program on the ship, it was code locked. Corso actually managed to get a nice blaster rifle from the wreck of the droid and walked towards me.

"Problem with the self-destruct Captain?" I told him to come closer and look at it himself. He did and once he realized that the Self Destruct function was actually code locked she began shaking his head.

"You probably only going to have one chance to try and guess the pass code, if you fail to guess correctly the terminal will lock and we will not be able to do a thing with it."

I began to push a few buttons and realized that the pass code was exactly five characters long. I immediately started to put in the single most stupid code I could ever think of. Sure enough, I had complete access to the ship's mainframe. I downloaded everything from the mainframe, that included a ton of programs, intelligence, and an entire series of friend or foe identification signatures.

I set the Self Destruct for ten minutes and began to walk towards the lift as every soldier on our way to the lift either jumped into the chasm or ran away from us like we were the single most horrible thing they ever saw.

"Captain, mind telling me what code did you put in? I got to know. The odds are astronomical with all the possible codes that could be used." I smiled as I pushed the button on the left to go to the next floor.

"I actually put in one, two, three, four, five. I never realized that someone would use these numbers as the mainframe control pass code." Corso just kept looking at me with a complete look of shock on his face. He must have really thought that the code would be much more difficult.

I, of course, didn't tell him I actually changed the code by mixing the numbers of the same code to buy us some time.

As we made it to the detention center and continued to fight our way to the only way towards the place Ashara and the others were waiting for us, I sure didn't like it, but we had no choice if we wanted to leave the ship as quickly as possible.

As we jumped down using the large tubes on the walls of the descending pit, as soon as we touched the murky water we got a whiff of what we were walking through, "I got to say, Captain, you sure have a habit of taking me to the nicest places. I wish I could tell Kilran to cut back on the bean dishes, this stink would even make a Gamorean throw-up."

As we blasted the enemy as we walked towards the hangar where our shuttle was, I began to feel something odd in the air, it was an almost familiar feeling, a tingle that I sometimes remember having when I was going to face a fellow wizard in combat.

I blasted the control and opened the door quickly, not a moment too soon as a man in a robe appeared right through a door nearby, I immediately put up my hands and pushed them towards the people that came with us and were guarding Ashara. A wall of energy was formed blocking the path of the man in black robes.

"That shield is nothing, you can not hope to save them from me. I am more than a match against a smelly Mandalorian, you will die, and then your shield will end, and when it does your friends will die. To face a Sith is to face your inevitable deaths."

I looked at him and began to yawn and I heard him say that, "Yap, yap, yap, you are doing a better job of boring me than threatening me, look fool, you can threaten me till your face is blue, but how about you actually do something and let your actions speak for you."

He looked at me and smiled, I sure didn't like the looks of that, "You are right, words are meaningless."

He began to send lightning at me, I just kept my hands up and casting an absorption spell on my hands. The more lightning he sent my way, the longer I could keep absorbing the energy and the stronger the shield spell I cast to protect the others became.

After a few minutes, he stopped using the lightning attack and jumped at us with his lightsaber. Took him long enough to figure that his lighting was ineffective. **"WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!"** I looked at him with a smile as he collapsed on the floor, so tired that he could not move anymore.

I held my pistols in my hand and loaded them both with a disintegration spell, "I don't take requests." I shot him twice once on his chest and the other time on his head.

I walked over to Ashara and smiled at her, "See Ambassador you had nothing to worry about. Come on, let's get away from this death trap and maybe we can enjoy a much nicer trip to Coruscant." She just looked at me with a shocked look on her face, one that immediately became a rather cryptic smile.

"Don't think that you can get out of answering my questions. Considering what I just saw you do, I will have quite a few questions to ask you, so you better be ready!" Corso just began shaking his head, as we all boarded the shuttle and I plotted the course back to the Esseless.

As we disembarked and headed to the bridge, we saw something rather funny. The now Captain was having a heated discussion about his failure to deliver on his end of the bargain. It was clear he and Kilran were actually working together to somehow deliver Ashara to the Imperials. I hope he got a nice down payment for this job, he is going to need those credits to hire a good lawyer.

"Instead of worrying about the Ambassador, or about why this idiot didn't come true on the deal, you should worry more about the self-destruct sequence on your own ship. I don't think the Emperor will be happy to hear your report about how you lost one of the most powerful ships in the Imperial fleet."

The communications turned off, I looked at the second in command, "Take this traitor to the brig and make sure he is chained and muzzled or I will kill him right now!"

I actually had enough time to do a scan of the entire ship and since I was in command, I ordered them to repair it, even told them how. The ship was a mess but thanks to my instructions, those engines were purring like a pair of happy Nexu cubs.

I sat down with the ambassador and did my best to answer her questions, if she promised never to reveal what I said to anyone, especially the Jedi. She found that last part the single most amusing till I told her that my ancestors would never rest in peace if I abandoned our honor code, I simply could not follow the Jedi Code.

As we landed and we took the shuttle to the planet, I saw that indeed the place was one large city, it sort of reminded me on Nar Shadda for some reason. As soon as we got off the shuttle Corso began to look at the place with the attitude of a tourist. "Have you ever seen a place this big and full of people captain?"

I couldn't help but to laugh, it was simply that amusing. "I have Corso, but right now we need to find where Savak is and where is my ship? So you got any idea who can help us? If we look on our own it will take us years and that doesn't sit well with me."

He smiled at me and took hold of his holographic communicator. "Don't you worry, I have a list of all of Vidu's contacts, may he rest in peace, I know a guy that will be quite happy to help him, he is an information broker, and an old friend of Vidu, his name is Darmas Pollaran, just don't play Pazaak with the man, call it a friendly warning."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

After going to the so-called seat of power of the Galactic Republic, and have met not only with several senators who by the way were very happy that I saved the Ambassador, I also had the unpleasant distinction of meeting with none other than Satele Chan, Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

I will say this, for a woman who was supposedly emotional dead, she was quite passionate about her constant pleas that I actually become an actual Jedi.

I swear that it was the single most embarrassing thing in my life, well besides that time a Rodian stripper wanted to give me a free lap dance on my birthday, but I told him I simply do not bend that way. He was just as insistent as she was that I should at least try it before making up my mind. I didn't kill her so I guess my temper has gotten better since then.

As we reached the Old Galactic Market I could swear that the esteemed Ambassador was to blame. It turns out I could easily say one thing, do you know the difference between Nal Hutta, Pre-Civil War Taris, and Coruscant? You mean to tell me you can't tell the difference between these three planets? Well, that just means you thought the same thing I did after spending ten minutes on Coruscant, there is no difference they were exactly the same in some manner or form.

As we entered we saw the man we were going to meet playing against a very stubborn looking Rodian, they guy looked like he was not having a good time at all, or he lost everything but the clothes on his back, then again considering how the guy was dressed, those clothes might have been from a charity donation basket.

The crowd looked like they were excited to see how the last hand would play out, and sure enough the Rodian saw the hand Darmas had twenty on his hand, that was going to be a hard hand to beat to most people, and sure enough the second the Rodian looked at his hand he threw the card at Darmas got up from his seat and left.

"Corso it is a pleasure to meet you, come on a closer. I just got done playing against a particularly unlucky Rodian who apparently didn't believe he could have such bad luck. Come on, don't stand over there, grab a drink and tell me how my friend Vidu is doing lately? You mentioned something about bad news."

I walked over to the table and looked at the card that had been thrown, I saw why he was so upset, he didn't go over at the very least, but he didn't win that hand either. "Vidu is dead, I was selling some turbo lasers to a client and when I delivered them to Vidu, well the scumbag stole my ship and ripped both me and Vidu off, his client, Rogan The Butcher had him killed and has sent bounties to kill me."

I looked at him and sat down in the armchair right in front of his. I had a feeling I better keep a good line of sight between me and him. "As a Mandalorian, you don't rip one of us off and not suffer the consequences, and stealing my ship, that just guaranteed that when I find him he will wish he had jumped into the open mouth of a Sarlac by the time I am done with him."

The man almost looked at me like I was insane, well I was pretty upset so that is not far from the truth. "Too bad to hear about Vidu, he was a lousy Pazaak player but also a very good friend, he will be missed. Since you came with Corso I gathered poor Vidu thought of you as a friend, so yes, I will help you find the person that did both of you wrong, for my dead friend it's the very least I can do, but I got to ask a question, if you are a Mandalorian Captain, why aren't you working for the Empire?"

That was an obvious question, but I never knew I had to repeat the same answer to so many people. "My name is Harry Potter by birth, but my name legally is Harry Spar. As far as I know, I am the last surviving member of Clan Spar. Everything I know has told me the Empire betrayed and killed my clan, my family for no good reason, you don't betray a Mandalorian without suffering the consequences like I told you, I can't get revenge on those that killed my family while working for Empire."

"If I had enough proof I would go right into the Mandalorian Enclave on Dromund Kaas, I would show it to Mandalore and he would make those imperials wish they had died when they killed my family. Every Mandalorian would becomes their enemy and then they would not be afraid of the Republic or the Jedi, they would fear and die from what we would do to them."

For a second I saw the actual concern on in his gaze and had he even a fraction of my magical abilities he would hide it better, but that second I realized that this man was very much an imperial. He might pretend to be other things but deep down he was an imperial, quite possibly one of the cipher agents from Imperial Intelligence.

"I understand how you feel and I sympathize with your plight Captain, now I just need to know the name of the scoundrel that is your enemy, and I will put all my information network to help you find him." The second I told him the person who stole my ship and killed Vidu he actually began to laugh so hard he spilled his drink.

"You should really know better Captain, Skavak or the Jackal of the Stars as most like to call him is not new or unknown in the criminal underworld, I can tell you from reputation alone that man brings back luck and misfortune to whoever he gets involved with, especially women. I did promise I would help you, but this is going to take a little time."

I know asking for this guy to find him in a world this size alone is impossible, "Don't worry Darmas, I know how tough it will be to find this creep, I also have a pretty good idea how we can make this guy easier to find, at first I need to find the local groups he is associated with, then I can ruin his ties with them one by one, by cutting off his contacts that should make him desperate, and a desperate and angry target is an easy target to eliminate."

He smiled and began to ask one of the girls near him to get me and himself a drink, "I already had that idea and my informants are looking over their information for everything we need at the moment, hey while we wait why don't we play a friendly hand of Pazaak while we wait. Did you ever play the game before Captain?"

Corso just looked at me and began shaking his head, "I just knew something like this would happen, if you don't mind me I think I will actually go to the main area of the bar and look at the dancing girls. I just don't feel like watching my friend getting fleeced by you Darmas." Oh, yea of little faith, how wrong you are.

As we began playing I used all my knowledge of math and magic to work the numbers in my favor, I didn't survive this long without the support of my clan without learning quite a few things. The first game I won and Darmas made the mistake of thinking it was beginners luck. The second one was over and I won again, now it appears Darmas was taking these two loses rather like a personal challenge.

By the time Corso arrived I had won ten games against Darmas, "So you have played Pazaak before, this is the very first time anyone has outplayed me to this degree, you must have the luck of the devil to win that many hands."

Corso could not believe a number of chips on my side, "Luck my foot, the Captain just polished off your chrome. Captain why in the world would you be a smuggler, you could be rich if the only thing you did was play Pazaak, you could be a pro."

I looked at Darmas and smiled, "Yes, I could earn quite a living playing Pazaak as a Pro, and I never did tell you if I did or didn't play, that was your mistake for assuming that I was a beginner. I didn't become a smuggler to earn a living Corso, I live and breath for one purpose, to avenge my family. We Mandalorians are treated as warmongers, brutal mass murderers, the worst type of killers the galaxy has ever seen, and yes combat is a major part of our culture, but to us family is sacred. We don't discriminate on species or gender, once you are a member of a clan, everyone in that clan knows you are family."

"They murdered my family Corso, the most important people in the entire galaxy for me, and I don't care if I have to live as a smuggler, but this a way for me to get the information I need, and sadly that information as Darmas will tell you usually costs a lot of credits and more. Darmas I imagine makes his living more with being an Info Broker than being a Pazaak player."

I felt sorry that I had to lie to Corso like this, if my suspicions are correct he does work and work for the Intelligence Division of the Empire no less, which means they would have kept him well supplied with all the things and money he needs, like the information I requested, the so-called information network of this man was vast indeed.

"As a matter of fact, I heard recently that Skavak used the services of a data slicer in the employ of the Migrants Merchant Guild. It would be beneficial to ask her to tell you what exactly did Skavak want with her."

I could think of a few things he could want, and at least one involved a bed. "Skavak is quite the womanizer, has left a trail of used women with broken hearts longer than the Republic Constitution. Are you sure Skavak didn't simply meet with her in order to add her as a potential lover in case he needed to use her later?"

Darmas looked almost a little green at the notion, but he did a marvelous job of hiding it from everyone else. "Kixi is the data slice in question, and while Skavak is a lady killer, I don't think his intentions are of a romantic nature, Kixi is not human after all, and of all the women we know Skavak ever slept with, he tends to prefer his own species."

"I wager Kixi will either tell you where to find him or a good means to flush that vermin out of hiding." I began to walk and that is when Darmas asking about my supposed winnings in our games against each other, I didn't even turn around and asked him what winnings was he talking about? It was a friendly game, I never expected to win or lose a single credit.

Corso told me I passed up a chance to get quite the sum of credits, I told him the information and help to get my ship alone was more valuable than anything I won playing against Darmas. We went to the Migrants Merchant Guild and would you know it, they were as xenophobic as I heard, the entrance to the basement to their guild headquarters was code locked.

I had to ask nicely several members of the guild for an access guild card, alright I am kidding, I actually met several enforcers, lieutenants, and other guild officers and the second they met me came at me firing their weapons, didn't give me a chance to even ask. When one of them actually nearly vaporized a kid, that is when I got mad.

I began loading disintegration spells in my blasters and began to shoot at the idiots that tried to kill the kid, and as the spell hit them the armor they work began to turn to dust, then I loaded blasting curses and that blew them into pieces. I went and picked up from the remains a few security code cards, no idea which one was the active one.

A young woman came and thanked me for saving her baby girl, I know I don't like Gamorians but if there is something my family taught me was never attack those that were defenseless, somethings these guild members would do well to learn, or risk angering me again if they were careless and almost harm an innocent in my presence.

"Corso don't you think it was nice of them to leave an access card for us to use, come on. This card seems to be the one for today at the very least. Let's go and meet this data slicer that helped the scumbag that stole my ship."

As soon as we entered we both noticed that there was something not quite right about the room Kixi was in, she was a Mirialan by the sound of her voice and the color of the little skin we saw on her hands.

"Captain, why are the cameras and turrets pointing that way? It almost seems like they are intended to keep her in rather than protecting her, it's less of an office and more like a guarded cell in a prison." This made the woman in question begin to giggle, I guess she found what Corso said funny.

"That is because it is a prison, thanks for noticing. So tell me what was the need that you needed to blast so many of these guys in order to meet me, don't worry, I cut all footage of you killing those guys and so the Migrant Merchant Guild doesn't know any better. Although I found you defending that little girl adorable."

I looked at her and smiled, she was actually quite attractive and I met quite a few Mirialans in my life. I knew exactly what those tattoos mean and I knew that even if she looks as young as she is, this lady had quite a bit of experience on her hands.

"I am here to ask about what you did for a friend of these guys, the guy's name was Skavak, care to share what you did for that sleazeball?" She began to punch a few keys on her terminal and began to nod her head as I mentioned my opinion of her last client.

"You know Captain that is probably a lot kinder than what I would call him, but yes, I had the displeasure of his company as he asked me to use my skills to clean his past records, and let me tell you that guy was dirtier than what some people think he is. Tell you what I will help you make that guy not have such an easier time if you help me escape from this place, deal?"

I could easily tell her, yes, but I could not actually lie to her, that would be dishonorable. I did say this place would rank pretty high in the worst working places list and decided to help her, even if what she did was something minor.

"Sure I will help you bust out of this place, but I want that guy's records as dirty as a Nal Hutta Sewer." She laughed and told us that was pretty much the way it was before she did her work, good thing she actually kept back up plans of everything she erased, I never realized how easy it was to hack the Republic Database, or at least easy for her.

"You know while we are restoring his records, we got a golden opportunity here. I really hated the way that creeps looked at me, like I was an insect. How about we make it even worse than what it was, something that would make him regret the way he was towards me."

I could imagine a few things, some involved some sexually translated diseases. In the end, I thought of cutting him off from his criminal contacts and associates. "How about we put in his records that he is actually an undercover SIS agent working to get dirty as a hunt on organized crime organizations."

She began to punch the keys to add this to his record and she was sounding pretty happy with what I told her, "Skavak must have really done a number on you to unleash this level of hate on him, from my point of view he earned it, so I am happy that you give me this chance to get even with him, I also added that he had contracted scale rot."

I looked at her and we decided to do a high five and Corso began to laugh as we did that, "I made him unpopular and liable to get killed by any criminal contact he ever had, and you killed any chance he had of ever sleeping with another woman, come on Kixi, as soon as we get out of here why don't we go to a nearby food stand, I feel like I should buy you a warm meal as a thank you."

We three walked over to a restaurant and we each had a rather nice meal. Kixi just kept looking at me and for some reason, she was actually looking a bit nervous. "You know, I also read a little about your background, I have to say you are one of the nicest Mandalorians I ever met, and I met a few of them that worked as Bounty Hunters."

I looked at her and took a drink of my tea, "You are not the first to mention that, and not going to be the last. I don't deny it, we Mandalorians do not have a shining reputation or history in the Republic. I blame the Mandalorian Wars for that, I am a member of Clan Spar, sadly the last one. You would have liked my family I can tell you, you might even want to join it. A lot of people that met them did."

She looked at me with a look of sympathy and I could tell she was holding something back. "I actually knew that you are a member of Clan Spar, except you are wrong about being the last, there is another member, the one I heard about even before I met you was a lady Zabrak, her name was Akavi now that I think of it."

I nearly dropped my tea when she said that, the news simply was that wonderful, "Akavi is alive, I can't tell you how happy I am hearing that my little sister is alive and well. It sure gives me hope that I will eventually meet her and have ourselves a good old fashion reunion."

She looked at me with this confused look on her face, I guess I have to explain. "You are probably wondering why I call her my little sister, in truth I am adopted, I was adopted a couple of years before she was born, Mandalorians consider all members of a Clan family, we don't let a little thing like gender or species be even considered. I even had a brother that was this tall guy with fur covering his body, I think he once told me his race comes from Kashyyyk."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars the Old Republic this is a fanfiction only.

By the time we got back to Darmas I was sure that this guy was not being completely honest with me, I don't know if it's my magic or maybe me being paranoid after everything that just happened to me. Honestly, I was just going to deliver some arms to a person that wanted to protect his interests and this happens, a scumbag steals my ship, I got a bounty on my head with enough zeroes that had it been on someone else I could retire and live better than most Hutts.

"So Kixi was not such a waste of time now was it, Captain, I hear the Merchants Guild is having a recruitment drive after you got done with them, they went as far as to put a flee on sight order regarding you."

I sat down, Darmas surrounded by beautiful women trying to pretend he was just your normal womanizing info broker, except like I said something about him reminded me of Imperial Intelligence, guess living so many years on Dromund Kaas I made a few friends with the people in Imperial Intelligence.

I sometimes wonder if Watcher Two ever thinks about me, sure we were friends with benefits, but for some reason, she never seems to want to settle down. Keeper was always a good person to play chess against, but he was cunning to the point that made me think his mind was no better than a minefield if someone tried to read his mind.

"No Kixi was a good opportunity, she told me that Skavak went there to clean his record, Kixi really did a number on him. I just wanted to eliminate his criminal contacts but Kixi eliminated any chance he ever had of sleeping with anyone. I imagine he is going to have a real tough time getting around with his criminal record, no contacts and a no women he can use."

Darmas began to laugh as I finished saying that, "True, in a planet like this getting around with a bad record is practically impossible, as, for me, I found out that he recently went to the Black Sun. I imagine them being the only group that is willing to help him at all. It seems he is trying to get a deal set up. I would suggest you going over to their sector and retrieving their holorecordings. You have to understand those recordings are fragmented to prevent unauthorized viewing, this should give you a lead as to where Skavak is and maybe be able to catch him."

I got off my seat and looked at him with a smile, "I'll do that, any chance any of those Black Sun has a bounty on their heads? If you give me the list and I grab them, we can split the money 50/50 call it a favor for helping me out." He began to punch a few buttons on his arm terminal and sure enough, I had some really nice bounties in my terminal.

I left the place and Corso was looking rather confused, "Captain you do remember that you got a bounty on your head, and you still want to hunt down some bounties yourself. Care to explain that to me?"

I looked at Corso and smiled as I began to shake my head. "Corso, this was more to do with funding our little hunt than anything, we are going to need quite a few credits. It also serves for me to check the current amount on the bounty Rogan placed on me. Check it out, Skavak actually beat me to the top of the list. Another wonderful incentive to capturing the crook."

We both began to laugh as we both boarded the speeder that took us over to the Black Sun Sector of Coruscant, I honestly don't know how or why was a criminal group able to take over an entire sector, maybe deep down I don't want to know. As we landed I realized that they might have taken over the sector, but they sure did no work in keeping the place looking better than a slum on Hutta.

As soon as we landed I was thinking that I should really reconsider what I was thinking. This sector actually makes Hutta look nice by comparison, I mean not even Hutts would consider leaving crates that looked like food and clothes for the poor, only to have them blow up when a person tried to open one of them.

I know Hutts are greedy and heartless as all hell, but they would consider such a tactic too wasteful for their liking. That should tell you how highly I considered the idiots that did something like this, they were doing something even Hutts would not even consider.

The explosives, however, were, in fact, simple to disarm and while the notion of these crates angered me to the point that I have killed more than a dozen gang members just while looking for these crates. The materials I got from the crates were not going to go to waste, it is no surprise that I simply love to create inventive ways to make explosive devices.

Every boy needs a hobby growing up, mine was inventing new ways to use explosives. I managed to turn those explosives into everything from grenades to mines. I still think of Black Sun as the scum of the galaxy, but you have to admit they do look rather nice blowing up into a million sparkles in the night sky when they stepped on one of my mines.

In short order we managed to shut down a place where crooks could get a new face and identity, no more hiding for them, we managed to get a list of people who would be very happy to testify against Black Sun leadership, and we even managed to make the kids in the sector a little happy with my improvised fireworks show.

The video fragments were not that difficult to obtain, for some odd reason some of the Black Sun saw us coming, they dropped their weapons and ran away like their lives depended on it, I guess not every member of that gang is a complete moron after all. We went to put the videos together and that is when I saw something rather funny.

Skavak was talking to a rather large and angry Cathar about his trouble with a Sullustan Law Enforcer. I had to agree with the Cathar the idea that Skavak actually considered anyone a friend was rather funny. Corso, of course, did not find it funny at all. "Look, Captain, we can laugh at that video for as long as you want, but we got to save that Sullustan, we can't just abandon the poor little guy because we want to capture that Son of a Hutt Skavak."

I looked at him and began to shake my head, "And we will save him, I am also looking for which docking port they will ambush that cop, and wouldn't you know it, I found it. So come on Corso, looks like we got a meeting to attend, and it will be fun, of that, I can assure you."

As soon as we got back to the spaceport I got a notice that the credits had been deposited into my account. Taking out those bounty targets was as easy as I remembered, it was more of a chore than anything else, the credit amount must be a mistake, I will have to check with Darmas, from my point of view it looked like he sent me the entire amount and did not take his cut for some reason.

As I stepped into the port I began to find several Black Suns thugs and mercenaries, these people should really reconsider their chosen professions. I could also understand if they felt they had no other choice, they didn't look that smart to me, and too stupid to learn a skill or profession. I loaded my blasters with some rather nasty cutter spells and I looked at them, for some reason they back away from me as I did.

"Guys, I have nothing against you, and you probably are just doing your jobs, but I highly suggest those that don't want to have their guts spread throughout this area leave now, I am counting to ten and my count started when I said, Guys." Some of them did not move and began to fire at me, dumb mistake, thanks to my shield spell I sent those blaster bolts right back in their direction.

The ones that were smart took off running for dear life, I kid you not, the ones that ran off some of them were crying for their mothers as they ran away. The others got knocked down on their knees from their own blaster fire and I sent a couple of cutters that I loaded into my own blaster pistols cutting the idiots into pieces, and like I said their guts were splattered all over the area. At least you can't say I am a liar.

As we walked into the hangar area we saw a large Cathar threatening a poor Sullustan, "Guys really you have to gang up on one guy? Urbax I am surprised at you, don't you Cathar believe in honorable combat? Come on, this is hardly honorable or even fair."

He turned around and looked at me with such hate that I swear his eyes glowed for a second there, "What the hell do I pay you morons for, the last person I want to hear about honor from is a damn Mando! Your kind has no right to lecture me on anything or did you forget what your kind did to my people! As for this mouse you are right, I rather kill you first and then we take care of this stupid vermin!"

He began firing at me, and I evaded with enough time to cast a shield on the poor Sullustan. For some reason, I had the feeling I would need his help to find Skavak. As I began to fire and kill the idiots that were shooting at me, I could see these idiots were worse shots than even Corso, and that is saying something. Made me appreciate my companion's aim all the more as I finished off the thugs and Urbax was on the floor with a shot in both his arms and legs, he was not moving from there in a hurry.

I walked over to Urbax and could not help but to feel anger, at Skavak for tricking and using these fools like this. "Urbax, I am from Clan Spar, the ones that went to kill or enslave your people were from Clan Fett. You realize that the bastard Skavak will never actually pay you right? Why don't you tell me where the bastard is? I might even heal your injuries and let you go." He told me to go ahead and die, he was telling me nothing.

I walked over to the Sullustan and began to shake my head, "You may be law enforcement, but you don't have any jurisdiction on this planet, or not enough sense to ask for back up from the local law enforcement or security. Why did you come here? I am here chasing after a crook that stole my ship."

He looked at me and I could see he was looking for the words to answer, and finally, he found them. "I am here to chase a thief the man you mentioned to him, Skavak, he stole a jewel from the royal family of my planet. I can not ask for back up as you said because it would put shame on the royal family, they would seem vulnerable, weak."

This is foolish, "Urbax you have a family don't you? Believe me that as a Mandalorian I know how much a family means to someone. I lost mine, my entire clan is dead, and I only have rumors of my sister being alive. For once in your life remember, the honor of your people, you kill this Sullustan, you will kill that honor that I know it is deep in you. Help us capture that lying crook, to put a stop to him, for as my people say, live in honor Urbax or forever live in shame. What are you a man or a beast?"

He looked at me ready to take up his weapon, and I was ready to fight, he looked at both of us for a second and finally I saw what I was expecting, he looked at his men and turns his back on both of us. "This Sullustan and this Mando will not be harmed by me or you men. I never thought I would see the day that a Mando of all people would make me find my honor. MEN YOU ARE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE, SEARCH FOR THAT LYING WEASEL SKAVAK AND YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE THAT VERMIN IS! DO I LOOK LIKE I AM KIDDING? GO NOW!"

Every man that was around him had this look of shock on their faces, but as he heard him yell, it was clear that he was not kidding. They all left in such a hurry that you would think death was on their heels. He turned around and looked at me, I could see pride in his eyes, a pride I knew only too well.

"The crook you want to tell us that you were a dishonorable liar, a man who sold his soul for nothing more than greed. He said your name was Harry Potter. I saw something in your eyes when you spoke of your people and their believes, that is why I believed you. Now tell me what should I call you? Before I help you find this crook, tell me the name of the Mando that taught me to value my honor once again."

I placed my right closed fist over my chest, where my heart would be as a sign of respect, I looked at him, at Corso and at the Sullustan Law Enforcement Officer, "I am Harry of the Mandalorian Clan Spar. Call me Harry Spar if you please."

The man smiled and told me as he left with us, "I was hired to kill a Harry Potter, too bad for Skavak, I never met anyone by that name. Harry Spar, it will be an honor for my people to help you. You need only to ask and you shall have our aid." He left but not without telling me his com frequency."

Corso looked like something incredible had just happened, he was speechless with his mouth open. "So what should I call you officer?" I looked at the Sullustan and he was actually smiling. "You may call me Mel, does that mean we are going to work together on the chase of this criminal?" I told him that there is an ancient saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so I told him yes, from now on, we will work together to do our best to capture Skavak and see him brought to justice."


End file.
